El Renacimiento
by Nikona
Summary: Han pasado los años y Hitomi sigue adelante con su vida creyendo estar con la persona que realmente cree que la amado como ella esperaba. Cuando todo resultaba tener sentido en su vida un suceso inesperado la hace viajar hacia el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos**

Eran las 7 de la noche y en el horizonte se vislumbraba los últimos rayos solares a través de las nubes cada minuto que transcurría. Esta vista era admirada por una joven de hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraba recargada en el marco de su ventana sumida en sus pensamientos.

Hacia mas de cinco años que había regresado de aquel lugar en el cual parecía a ver vivido en un sueño. Ya que había vivido tantos momentos felices, como momentos angustiantes pero lo que más recordaba era el amor que había encontrado en ese lugar y que parecía guardar aun en un espacio de su corazón ya que con el tiempo y la distancia se vio obligada a olvidar.

En ese momento recordó como a los pocos días de haber regresado de aquel planeta un día al llegar de la escuela se encontraban dos personas junto a su madre que la esperaban en la entrada de su casa. Al llegar a la puerta su madre le indico que tenia que hablar con ella y así lo hicieron pero ella nunca pensó que esa platica la relacionaría con su abuela y las dos personas que ella no conocía que además estaban presentes en ese momento.

Se sentaron en la sala y le comentaron que su abuela antes de morir le dejo encargado al sacerdote del templo de la ciudad que se encargara de enseñarle las artes que se impartían en dicho lugar después de que ella cumpliera los 15 años.

Aunque no había sido de su total agrado termino aceptando ir como su abuela había indicado, además que conoció a un chico el cual la hacia sentir especial ya que la escuchaba y siempre estaba dispuesto ayudarla. Al principio fueron grandes amigo y poco a poco se fue encariñando con el hasta que al final se dio una oportunidad ella misma de ser feliz ya que pensaba que su corazón no podía estar esperando para siempre lo que en años nunca había pasado.

El nombre de este joven era Seia, tenia el cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros al igual que unos ojos verdes de una mirada triste pero dulce.

Paso mucho tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que su madre le dijo que era demasiado tarde y que era mejor que descansara ya que el día de mañana seria muy largo ya que tenia que realizar un examen final para evaluar su aprendizaje de Arco que era lo que mas le gustaba practicar en el Templo, además de tener que ir a la universidad a sus ultimas clases de enfermería.

Se dispuso a recostarse mientras en el cielo se vislumbraba una hermosa luna la cual su luz entraba escasamente por su ventana y como si fuera un sueño caía delicadamente en su mesa una pluma que al tocar su superficie se disolvió en partículas de luz diminutas.

_El viento soplaba fuertemente y su cabello parecía flotar con el paso de este a través de el ya que le llegaba a la cintura. A lo lejos un pasillo empedrado se vislumbraba y en su alrededor grandes edificaciones de marmolina se encontraban con símbolos extraños que ella desconocía pero aun así seguía caminando como si conociera ese lugar de mucho tiempo atrás._

_De momento se quedo admirando un hermoso edificio que se encontraba enfrente de ella, en la entrada dos monumentales estatuas que representaban dos guerreros alados un hombre y una mujer. Sin saber porque se sintió animada a entrar a ese lugar. En el cual había un pasillo enorme rodeado de muchas puertas pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una enorme puerta central que se encontraba entre abierta. Se dispuso a entrar cuando una luz la deslumbro. _

De un momento a otro vio el techo de su recamara y se dio cuenta que solo había sido un sueño aunque le había parecido hermoso pero que a la vez una parte de su corazón le angustiaba. Se levanto y vio que justamente tenía el tiempo contado para arreglarse e irse ya que debía llegar a sus clases.

Su cabello estaba todo recogido y debajo de su cofia mientras ella caminaba rumbo al templo ya que apenas había salido de sus prácticas. El

Templo era hermoso, rodeado de amplios jardines y veredas, con un enorme lago que a simple vista daba la impresión de ser una ilusión lo que se veía. Aun sumida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta alguien tomo su mano sorprendiéndola pero al voltear pudo ver la sonrisa sincera que el le demostraba cada vez que la veía.

H: Hola Seia! Me sorprendiste.

S: Te estuve esperando desde hace tiempo ya que quería hablar contigo antes de la prueba.

H: me imagino que tiene que ser algo muy importante.

S: solo quería desearte suerte y quería además preguntarte si al salir ¿Aceptabas ir a cenar conmigo para celebrar tu acreditación en tu examen?

H: Te agradezco mucho tu invitación y con gusto la acepto aunque ni siquiera e presentado mi examen.

S: Yo se que lo pasaras, te he visto practicar y estoy mas que seguro que lo lograras.

Así fue como ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del templo donde cada uno tomaría su lugar, ya sea como espectador y el otro como participante.

Era la última ronda solo había que pasar por la ultima prueba que consistía en tener estabilidad, valor y gran sentido de la orientación. Debía cortar en dos una manzana con la punta de la flecha justo en medio de esta y con los ojos vendados. Estaba nerviosa en ese momento ya que solo faltaba un turno para que le tocase y solo uno de otros cinco compañeros había podido terminar satisfactoriamente su examen ya que de esa prueba dependía ganar la aprobación del examen. Se disponía a tomar su lugar y apenas le iban a vendar los ojos cuando pudo ver a una joven que le sonreía entre el publico, blanca como la nieve, al igual que sus ropas. Le extraño pero solo siguió con la prueba la cual termino sin ningún problema siendo de las pocas que logro aprobar el examen. Cuando le quitaron la venda solo puedo ver que la persona que creía haber visto había desaparecido y no le dio mucha importancia ya que esa persona pudo haberse retirado en el transcurso de la prueba.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, se retiro a su casa solo para arreglarse y salir con Seia a la cena que le había invitado. Llevaba puesto un vestido de gasa verde pastel, con su cabello recogido y una chalina que le cubría los hombros y la espalda ya que era escotado y la falda del vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla y unas sandalias de tiras delgadas.

Entraron a un hermoso restaurante alumbrado con la luz de pequeños candelabros y velas en cada mesa, una pequeña pista y una vista hermosa del mar que en ese momento reflejaba una luna hermosa.

A Hitomi todo le parecía mágico y romántico. Así trascurrió la cena hasta que un poco antes del postre el le invito a bailar un momento en la pista ya que en ese momento tocaban una bella melodía que era tocada en el piano de ese lugar. Al regresar a la mesa le sorprendió ver un arreglo de orquídeas blancas y rosas y en el centro un pequeño sobre.

Ella lo abrió con nerviosismo pues supuso que era algo que cambiaria su vida y al leerla solo pudo sonreír y mirarlo con ternura para responderle que lo quería mucho, pero ella quería conocerlo más como su novio para tomar ese importante paso. El sonrió y le dijo que la entendía, y ella le regreso el anillo. El le dijo que lo guardaría hasta que tomara la decisión y se lo daría cuando pidiera su mano de manera formal a sus padres. Ella sonrió y acepto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un cambio y una lágrima**

Habían pasado un año después de aquella cena y Hitomi había llegado a la conclusión de formalizar su relación ya que después de todo Seia siempre se esforzaba por hacerla feliz y con el tiempo gano gran parte de su corazón. Ella estaba segura que lo quería ya que cada que lo veía y le contaba sus problemas el siempre la reconfortaba. Ella le dijo que al fin se sentía segura de tomar ese paso tan importante en la vida y el muy formalmente pidió su mano e hicieron planes para casarse dentro de los 4 meses siguientes dependiendo de los trabajos de ambos les dieran oportunidad ya que el trabajaba para una empresa que requería muchos viajes al extranjero.

Era una tarde hermosa ya que en el horizonte se deslumbraba la luz del sol que poco a poco iba cayendo y como sus rayos iluminaban de rosas y anaranjados las nubes que se apreciaba a lo largo del gran ventanal del área de la cafetería del hospital donde actualmente trabajaba Hitomi.

Sumida en sus pensamientos recordó como hacia tiempo no veía un hermoso atardecer con esa tranquilidad que aunque parecía reconfortante le hacia sentir un poco intranquila, como si la tranquilidad de esa tarde se pudiera desvanecer por algún desastre inminente.

Se sintió mal por ese pensamiento y así que pensó que lo mejor era no tomarlo mucho en cuenta talvez solo era un presentimiento incorrecto, después de todo no habría porque salieran mal las cosas ya que era feliz con su pareja y habían planeado tan bien las cosas que seguramente nada malo acontecería.

Salio como lo hacia normalmente de su turno y como muchas ocasiones en las que Seia no salía de viaje la esperaba a la salida del hospital para invitarla a cenar. Le esperaba recargado en un auto convertible negro con la mirada perdida en el área de salida del personal del hospital sin perder detalle de cada persona que salía de el en espera de que alguna de ellas fuera la persona que ocupaba siempre sus pensamientos y su corazón. Pudo notar como ella caminaba hacia el y el solo podía sonreírle hasta que por fin la abrazo y le dijo…

Seia: Hola Amor!

Hitomi: Hola, gracias por esperarme se que me tarde un poco mas de lo acostumbrado pero tenia que revisar unos expedientes antes de salir.

Seia: No importa amor, se que es tu trabajo. Pero sabes creo que desafortunadamente nos disminuyeron el tiempo que tenia pensado pasar contigo.

Hitomi: Por que lo dices, es acaso que no iremos a cenar como siempre?

S: Bueno como puedes ver si eres un poco más curiosa traigo mis maletas en el asiento de atrás.

-Sorprendida vio con gran desilusión como efectivamente se encontraban un par de maletas ya preparadas para salir de viaje.

H: Pensé que saldrías hasta dentro de 15 días

S: Es una emergencia Hitomi, yo al igual que tu pensé tener estos días para poder realizar los últimos detalles de la boda juntos pero tengo que irme tu sabes que los negocios de la empresa en la que trabajo en algunas ocasiones necesita de mi para hacer arreglos en otras sucursales. Estos a veces pueden darse en cualquier momento. Pero quiero decirte que no por eso quiero que te pongas triste sabes?

-La miro y con su mano tomo su barbilla para levantarle la cara ya que ella se encontraba triste y con la cara hacia abajo.

-Ella le sonrió con impotencia, ya que sabia que tenía razón, además que debía acostumbrarse ya que pronto debería afrontar esas situaciones y otras que requirieran de su paciencia y comprensión ya que el trabajo de su futuro esposo se lo iban a requerir.

H: Estaré bien, solo cuídate.

S: Sabes de hecho te traía una sorpresa. Supuse que te pondrías triste por esto ya que nos habíamos hecho muchas ilusiones con nuestros planes para estos días. Solo te pido que cierres los ojos y estires tu mano derecha.

-Ella sonrió e hizo lo que el le pidió. Ella sintió como el le tomaba el brazo y algo se deslizaba alrededor de su muñeca sensación que le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un bello regalo.

S: Es bello verdad? Es algo que deseaba dártelo en la luna de miel, pero creí mejor dártelo ahora para que me recuerdes estos días. Es una antigüedad de la familia, espero que sea de tu agrado?

H: Todo lo que me des tu es hermoso no importa lo que sea por que es con tu corazón.

Ambos se volvieron abrazar y se dieron un tierno beso. Subieron al auto ya que por su viaje solo le daba tiempo de dejarla en su casa para después viajar hacia el aeropuerto donde debía tomar su vuelo que se dirigía al norte.

Tristemente Hitomi miraba su mano mientras recordaba el ultimo beso que se dieron antes de que el se fuera. Noto como la pulsera brillaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por su recamara. Era una pulsera de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas y como de ella colgaba una cuenta de igual forma que las que formaban la pulsera en forma de lágrima y como esta oscilaba un poco. Entonces recordó una gema parecida que hacia tiempo atrás la había regalado con la misma intención a una persona en ese entonces. Sonrió pensando en la casualidad de la situación y por el cansancio solo se dejo caer en la cama quedándose dormida por el cansancio del día y las emociones vividas.

En sueños volvió a ver ese templo enorme que en ocasiones llegaba a ver pero esta vez vio mas allá de la puerta que se encontraba abierta y vio en el centro un libro sobre una repisa y delante de ella una esfera gigantesca que en el interior de ella había un remolino de luces verdes y rojas girando. Ante aquello que para ella era hermoso sintió deseos de leer el contenido del libro para saber acerca de ese objeto cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo para tomarlo entre sus manos un resplandor la cegó, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en su cama y la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana le daba justo en los ojos por lo que pensó que era por eso que ella soñó eso y la hizo despertar.

Como de costumbre se arreglo y salio corriendo rumbo a su trabajo para no llegar tarde. Sintió de nuevo aquel nerviosismo de nuevo pero no le tomo importancia así que se dedico como siempre a sus tareas dentro del hospital. Paso así todo el día, ya estaba en camino a su casa cuando estaba a unos 10 metros de ella vio como una patrulla de la policía local arrancaba desde su casa es entonces cuando sin pensarlo corrió hacia su casa para preguntar lo que pasaba.

Entro a su casa despacio y vio como solo en la cocina había luces y pensó que su Madre estaba ahí y que posiblemente le diría que paso. El silencio de la casa al entrar la hacia sentirse cada vez mas nerviosa. Llego al comedor y vio como su familia estaba reunida, y como todos estaban serios.

H: Buenas noches!

Madre de H: Siéntate Hija, me imagino que viste a los oficiales no es así?

H: si, madre. Que ha pasado todos estamos aquí y los veo bien que fue lo que paso?

M: Temo que no es nada bueno y quiero que sea paciente, me escuches y quiero que después de lo que te diga recuerdes que tu familia te quiere.

-Hitomi sintió como su estomago y pecho la oprimían sabia que esas palabras decían que algo muy malo había ocurrido. Asintió con la cabeza.

M: Tu sabes que estamos entrando al invierno y aquí apenas si se ha sentido el cambio de clima por que es un poco mas calido pero hay partes donde hay tormentas de nieve en estas fechas, Desafortunadamente una de ellas empeoro haciendo difícil el viaje del avión donde viajaba Seia, desafortunadamente dificulto la visibilidad del los pilotos que lo manejaban y el avión choco en una montaña que estaba a mas de una hora de viaje de la ciudad mas cercana, por lo que hasta ahora se nos aviso que desafortunadamente nadie sobrevivió.

-Hitomi no podía creerlo, pensaba que todo era resultado de un mal sueño. Estaba en shock. Su madre la miraba y veía como de sus mejillas caían lagrimas y su mirada se encontraba perdida.

M: Lo siento mucho Hitomi. Es muy triste esto pero tu debes ser fuerte, el así lo querría. Tú lo sabes?

-Ante las últimas palabras ella reacciono llorando desconsoladamente mientras su padre la abrazaba y ella lloraba abrazada a el.

Todo había pasado hacia una semana y a veces pensaba que aun lo vería esperándola como siempre pero a cada salida del trabajo era una triste realidad que ella no quería vivir. Pero sabía que tenía que seguir y así lo haría. Caminaba a través de un parque cercano a su casa disfrutando su soledad antes de llegar a su casa ya que solo ahí podía derramar lágrimas sin preocupar a nadie. En el centro de aquel lago se reflejaba la luz de la luna y de las luces que rodeaban dicho parque. Se sentó en una banca cerca de la orilla y miro su muñeca y recordó lo que representaba para ella. El estaba con ella. Aun sumida en sus pensamientos, noto como el viento soplaba y arrastraba en su recorrido las hojas que habían caído de los árboles y estas se arrimo lineaban. Cuando sin darse cuenta una voz de alguien cantando se podía a penas distinguir en la lejanía. Sin darse cuenta se levanto y camino hacia el lago. Levanto la vista y vio como delante de ella una pluma caía y ella camino para tomarla con su mano derecha sin fijarse ella que se encontraba sobre el lago y parecía flotar sobre de el ya que solo pequeñas ondas se formaban bajo sus pies. La pluma toco su mano y se desvaneció en pequeñas luces que la rodeaban, todas ellas la envolvieron y de la nada un rayo de luz la cubrió llevándola consigo a un lugar que ella parecía haber visto en sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los amigos olvidados**

Era de noche y el castillo brillaba en todo su esplendor rodeado de pequeñas luces que representaban cada casa de aquella capital de ese país. Era una ciudad hermosa en su alrededores se había construido dos pequeñas represas para fomentar la pesca en ese país, estas a su vez le daban un toque mágico ya que en ellas se reflejaba la luz de las estrellas.

El rey de aquel país desde su balcón veía lo que había logrado y recordaba lo difícil que había sido al principio. De un momento a otro miro hacia la luna fantasma que a esas horas brillaba en el horizonte y recordó como una chica de aquel lugar lo salvo. Sonrió para si mismo ya que recordó que también ella había sido su primer amor y como ella aun después de el tiempo ocupaba una parte de su corazón. El había aceptado que ella no podía formar parte de su vida ya que pertenecía a otro planeta lo que lo llevo a tratar de sacarla de su mente y corazón.

Pero aun después de tantos años solía pensar en ella aun cuando actualmente tenia una prometida, que aunque no la amaba le tenia gran afecto. Era una chica de cabello ondulado negro y con ojos azules. Ella era una de las princesas de Chezario y era muy reservada por lo que su compromiso fue arreglado por su padre y no porque ellos se quisieran.

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos con su mirada fija en ese astro, alguien toco su hombro lo que hizo que el reaccionara.

Merle: Aun la recuerdas, verdad?

Van: A decir verdad Merle, tú y yo sabemos que hay recuerdos que nunca voy a sacar de mi corazón y ella es uno de ellos.

M: Sabes Amo Van, usted se debería casar con amor y no solo por compromiso. No niego que su prometida parece ser una buena chica pero un matrimonio arreglado no es algo que deseaba para usted.

V: Hay cosas que se deben hacer por deber y por el bien del reino. Por lo que no me molesta ese compromiso si es para ayudar a mejorar a nuestra nación Merle… además ella esta muy lejos y posiblemente haya encontrado a otra persona especial.

M: Tal vez tengas razón, pero recuerda que tú eras el único que pudo haber cambiado eso, tenías la forma para regresar por ella.

V: Lo se Merle pero fue lo mejor… eso supongo.

Entones el tomo el dije que traía colgado en su cuello, era el pendiente que años atrás Hitomi le había regalado. Para entonces Merle admiraba el paisaje cuando de entre el bosque vio caer un rayo de luz que se desapareció rápidamente, entonces recordó como antes había visto uno.

M: Amo Van vio eso?

V: De que hablas Merle, yo no veo nada.

M: Recuerda como se fue Hitomi, estoy segura que vi algo parecido por el bosque.

Entonces fue cuando Van noto como a través de su camisa el pendiente brillaba, se asombro pero lo primero que pensó es que tal vez ella estaba de regreso. Van le dijo a Merle que iría con algunos soldados a investigar y que por si acaso ella se encargara de que alguien arreglaba una habitación, por si era ella.

El salio con su caballo, junto a 2 soldados que lo escoltaba. Rumbo al bosque y recordó como ella con su dije le había enseñado a encontrar cosas así que lo tomo y empezó a recordarla para encontrarla. En su mente aparecieron imágenes de un lago y en la orilla una persona. Entonces recordó que en aquel bosque había un pequeño lago. Cabalgo junto a sus soldados y cuando llegaron el pudo ver como una joven de cabello largo estaba tirada en la orilla con la ropa húmeda. La cargo y aparto sus cabellos de su rostro para ver si era ella. Su asombro fue grande al ver como había cambiado con los años, era hermosa aun en esas condiciones. La cargo y la llevo junto con el en su caballo y se dirigió al palacio.

Era de mañana y en una habitación de aquel palacio una persona apenas daba muestras de su despertar mientras que a través de las ventanas entraban los rayos del sol y la suave brisa con el sonido de las aves del exterior.

Ella asustada miro el lugar donde despertaba y recordó como antes de desmayarse alguien la tomo de su mano al caer en el agua y la alzaba por los aires hasta la orilla. No vio quien era solo sintió un calor en su pecho que le hizo tranquilizarse hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Entonces reacciono ya que ella no conocía ese lugar. Se levanto de la cama y vio como en aquella habitación había un balcón. Camino hasta las puertas que le daban acceso a el y al abrirlas miro que estaba en un castillo y en el horizonte estaba la luna fantasma, entonces recordó que solo en Gaia se podía ver ese cielo. Aun sumida en su sorpresa no sintió como alguien entraba a la habitación y caminaba hasta ella. Entonces alguien le hablo…

M: Bienvenida Hitomi!

H: Eres tu Merle?

M: Tan diferente me vez, pues déjame decirte que la que realmente esta cambiada eres tu.

Hitomi no creía ya que era una mujer gato vestida elegantemente con su pelo largo. Entonces recordó como tiempo atrás conoció a Eria una mujer gato que era parte del ejército de Zaibach.

H: Te vez muy cambiada pero sin duda eres tu. (Ella le sonrió)

M: Ven siéntate y cuéntame como has estado y que te trae por aquí, pensé que no te volvería a ver.

H: Yo no se que paso, lo único que recuerdo es haber ido a caminar antes de llegar a mi casa a un parque cercano y luego caí en el agua…

M: Bueno como sea, me alegra que estés aquí. Aunque te veo un poco pensativa como si estuvieras triste, algo te pasa no es así?

Entonces Hitomi recordó la pérdida de esa persona especial y sin querer una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cosa que noto Merle.

M: Discúlpame si te hice recordar algo malo. Cambiemos de tema te parece?

Alo que Hitomi asintió con su cabeza.

H: No te preocupes Merle, el tiempo me hará sentir mejor. Pero cuéntame como han estado aquí, veo tan cambiada Fanelia que casi no la reconozco.  
M: El amo Van se a esforzado por mejorar el reinado con un poco de la tecnología que dejo Folken antes de morir. Ha trabajado tan arduamente que nuestro reino es catalogado como entre los 3 más fuertes de toda Gaia. Por cierto el Amo Van me dejo a tu cuidado. El no podrá venirte a saludar, el se encuentra en su reunión diaria con el consejo y te mando decir que esta a disposición todo lo que tu quieras. Talvez hasta la cena lo puedas ver.  
H: Gracias Merle, pero por ahora solo quisiera bañarme y salir a conocer la ciudad ya que antes no tuve el privilegio de conocerla.

Merle quedo con ella de que al terminar de arreglarse bajara al jardín interior del castillo y que la buscara en la fuente ya que ahí la esperaría.  
Hitomi se dispuso a bañarse y al terminar miro dentro del armario de su habitación. En su interior había vestidos como el que años atrás Milerna portaba lo que la hizo recordarla a ella, a Alen y a Driden. Tomo un vestido blanco con bordados de hojas en la falda y sin mangas. Vio que también traía como juego unos pequeños guantes que le cubrían solo las manos y tomo un sombrero de paja ya que afuera hacia mucho sol. Camino a través de los pasillos y noto como el castillo había cambiado. Su diseño era diferente al anterior ya que tenia grandes columnas de mármol y pisos de madera pulida. Bajo unas escaleras y noto como unos grandes ventanales estaban alrededor de lo que Merle le había dicho que era el jardín interior. Camino hasta una puerta que daba acceso al interior y camino a través de un pequeño camino empedrado que llevaba al centro del jardín donde se encontraba Merle sentada en la orilla de la fuente.

H: Que hermoso es este lugar Merle!

M: Es un lugar donde suelo venir, es muy tranquilo verdad?

H: Si así es.

Ambas sonrieron y Merle le dijo que se veía muy bien además le dijo que tomarían una carreta en las puertas del palacio que las llevaría al centro comercial de Fanelia. En el viaje Merle le contaba de las aventuras que había vivido después de que ella se marchara. Las ocurrencias de Merle la hacían sonreír frecuentemente y es lo que precisamente Merle quería. Ayudar a su amiga a olvidar la tristeza que reflejaba en su mirada ya que ella sabia que normalmente Hitomi no era así. Mientras que caminaban por los puestos del Mercado principal Merle vio que estaban cerca del lugar donde frecuentaba a ir para que le hicieran sus vestidos.

M: Vamos con la modista, de seguro encontraremos algo que te guste.  
H: Pero no tengo dinero Merle. Además no se cuanto tiempo me quedare en gaia.  
M: Vamos Hitomi, sea el tiempo que sea espero que te quieras quedar mas de un día.

Hitomi sonrió entendiendo que Merle quería que se quedara un tiempo y acepto entrar. Era un local grande con vestidos hechos a la medida se podía ver. Había telas diferentes en el interior del lugar y una señora con lentes y baja estatura las recibía.

Mujer: Bienvenidas, buenas tardes señorita Merle, venias por tu vestido verdad?  
Merle: Así es Madame Saime.  
MS: Temo decirte que aun me faltan unos detalles pero me han llegado telas muy hermosas. Vienen del reino de Freid. Pasen a verlas y si quieren alguna para algún vestido solo díganme y yo les muestro los nuevos diseños que tengo para ver si la tela que escogieron le queda al modelo.

Ellas entraron y Hitomi vio que las telas eran parecidas a la seda por su suavidad pero eran un poco más gruesas. Merle le señalo una tela plateada y le dijo que esa seria perfecta para un vestido de noche. Entonces recordó que dentro de un mes habría un evento en Palas para celebrar el aniversario de la paz que en Gaia reinaba después de aquella guerra. Animo a Hitomi y ella acepto ya que Merle la convenció de quedarse tan solo un mes y medio para que celebraran juntas aquellas fechas.  
Cansadas de caminar, regresaron a la carreta que las regresaría al palacio ya que era demasiado tarde y tenían que llegar a la hora de la cena.  
Ambas entraron sonriendo y platicando al palacio además con las manos ocupadas ya que no solo Merle la había convencido de mandarse hacer un vestido si no que compraron desde prendedores, sobreros y una que otra prenda de ropa que vendían hecha. No notaron como un joven de ojos rojos oscuros las miraba con ternura y su vista se perdió al notar lo bella que lucia hitomi con su cabello a medio recoger. Parecía un ángel. Fue entonces que se acerco a el otro caballero que no era otro que su general y primo político de parte de su padre su nombre era Gerard. Este lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando le hablo.

G: Pero que hermosa vista.  
V: Hacia mucho que no la veía Gerard.  
G: Me imagino que removió algún sentimiento dormido no es así?  
V: Nunca pensé que con solo verla volvería a sentirme como hace años atrás.  
G: Como no hacerlo, es hermosa. Espero que esta vez aproveches su llegada y reconsideres tu situación.  
V: Tu y Merle se empeñan con lo mismo acerca de mi compromiso pero yo siento que es lo mejor, además no sabemos por que esta aquí. Tal vez se ira de nuevo y tenga alguien que la espera.  
G: No imagines cosas primo. Deberías darte una oportunidad con ella.

Van le sonrió y ambos bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hasta ellas. Merle noto cuando Van se acercaba junto a su primo y ambos sonreían. Pero Hitomi no lo noto ya que les daba la espalda. Hasta que Van hablo ella volteo.

V: Bienvenidas, pensé que nunca llegarían. Como veo les fue bien en sus compras.  
H: Buenas noches su majestad Van. (E hizo una reverencia)  
V: Conmigo Hitomi hay confianza así que no es necesaria esta formalidad (le sonrió)  
H: Esta bien Van. Gracias por recibirme en tu palacio.  
V: No es ninguna molestia Hitomi. Mejor cuéntame como te ha ido, pero primero pasemos al comedor ahí platicaremos mejor.  
M: Maestro Van creo que se olvida de algo…  
V: Perdona Gerard. Te presento a mi primo Gerard. El es el general en jefe de mis tropas.  
H: Mucho gusto.  
G: El gusto es mío (tomo su mano y la beso)

Van noto la mirada de su primo y aunque le molesto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por uno de sus sirvientes que les avisaba que la cena estaba servida.  
Todos se dirigieron al comedor donde los platillos en la mesa estaban servidos. Van se sentaba al centro de la mesa y a los lados estaban Merle y Hitomi. Gerard aun lado de Merle.

Van: Espero que te guste lo que hay de cenar, he mandado traer un vino que hacemos aquí en Fanelia de una fruta de la región espero que te guste.  
M: El maestro Van aun no olvida la vez que tomaste demás en el palacio de Paras.  
H: Que pena, pensé que ese suceso nadie lo recordaba. (Se sonrojo)  
G: Mi primo es muy observador señorita Hitomi, aunque a veces no lo parezca.  
M: Ya que hablamos de observaciones no se supone que regresarías hasta mañana de las montañas del norte. Te mandaron a investigar no es así?  
G: Solo fue un pequeño incidente, pero tú sabes que siempre hay que ir a verificar las notificaciones pero como un incidente aislado no fue necesario quedarme en ese lugar.  
M: Entonces el templo se encuentra bien, no es así?  
G: Claro. Solo se alarmaron.

La velada transcurrió tranquila ya que platicaban de Fanelia y del pasado pero entonces antes de terminar Van le pregunto a Hitomi que había pasado con ella en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. Ella les contó que ella había terminado sus estudios de enfermería y trabajaba en un hospital o unidad medica. De momento se detuvo su voz ya que recordó lo que últimamente había pasado. Sin querer denuevo una lagrima se desprendió de sus ojos y ella pidió disculpas para retirándose del lugar dejando extrañados a todos menos a Merle.

V: Creo que no debí preguntar.  
M: No te culpes maestro Van. Yo debí decirle que no preguntara nada. En la mañana cuando la fui a ver paso algo parecido cuando le pregunte de su vida. Algo paso antes de venir aquí estoy segura. Le duele mucho y si no le hablo su mirada se llena de tristeza. A lo largo del día e tratado de hacerla sonreír, aunque lo he logrado se que en su interior guarda algo doloroso. Ella me dijo que con el tiempo lo iba a superar. Solo nos queda ayudarla maestro Van.  
V: No sabes por que vino Merle?  
M: Ella misma no sabe por que esta aquí amo Van, pero me ha prometido al menos tratar de quedarse mas de un mes aquí y eso es reconfortante, no amo Van?

El asintió con la cabeza. Después todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Van iba callado camino a su habitación justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su puerta de su recamara pudo oír un sollozo en la puerta contigua y recordó que era la habitación que Merle le había escogido a ella. Se acerco un poco y estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta pero creyó oportuno dejarla sola para que se desahogara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un mañana diferente**

Van había pensado en la noche que tal vez si Hitomi tuviera varias actividades le ayudaría a no pensar en lo que la hacia entristecer así que tomo una decisión de hablar con el doctor encargado de la clínica que se encontraba en la ciudad, además de hablar con ella si es que quería hacer otra cosa.

Era de mañana y aunque no tenía ganas de levantarse pero se animo a arreglarse ya que seguramente Merle iría por ella para ir a desayunar. Se puso un vestido amarillo claro con pequeñas mangas y cuello en v. Se coloco unas sandalias y se hizo una trenza para recoger su cabello. Salio de su habitación y se dio cuenta de lo callado que estaba el pasillo. Así que pensó que era mejor que ella misma buscara a Merle. Recorrió el castillo observando cada detalle hasta que noto que había ruido de metales chocando así que se aventuro a localizar el lugar. Se sorprendió al ver a Van junto a su primo practicando, ambos no traían su camisa y se distinguía el fruto de sus ejercicios en su marcado cuerpo. Hitomi se quedo asombrada al ver a Van de esa forma. Desde que llego no lo había observado en detalle como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Van era alto su rostro y su voz se había hecho mas varoniles además de tener un abdomen marcado y una espalda ancha. Ella aun lo recordaba como un joven demasiado delgado, pero ahora era otro. Entonces fue sacada de sus pensamientos por alguien que se acercaba a ella.

M: Buenos días Hitomi! Pensé que seguirías dormida.  
H: Buenos días Merle! Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, no pensé que estuvieran ocupados.  
M: Es muy buena la vista desde aquí no es así?  
H: (apenada) Bueno yo solo curioseaba, no es que viera algo en especial pero como no te encontré y estaba todo tan callado. El sonido de las espadas me guió hasta aquí. Pero dime y tu que haces vestida con pantalones?  
M: Desde hace 3 años practico un poco para defenderme yo misma. El amo Van dice que tengo que estar preparada si es que llegara haber una eventualidad que así lo requiera.  
H: Ya veo. Sabes yo también me se defender un poco aunque mi mayor dominio es con el arco.  
M: No sabía que en la luna fantasma se prepararan también de esa forma.  
H: En realidad solo lo hacemos por deporte o defensa personal. Aunque yo lo tome al principio por que fue una petición de mi abuela cuando yo cumpliera los 15 años.  
M: Pues yo solo uso muy poco el arco pero si gustas vamos al área que el amo Van a preparado para practicarlo, te gustaría que te llevara?  
H: Esta bien Merle.

Caminaron hasta un área detrás del palacio donde había varios objetos a diferentes distancias a los cuales se les podía disparar. Entonces se dirigió al interior del castillo regresando con 2 arcos en la mano, uno de ellos era de madera y el otro de metal.  
Merle le pregunto cual quería a lo que Hitomi acepto el de metal por que le pareció muy bonito ya que estaba labrado con figuras de dragones y le llamo la atención ya que tenía un escudo grabado el cual no era de Fanelia.  
Le pregunto por el a Merle pero ella decía que no sabia, que ese arco había sido un presente de la gente del templo del norte que le habían hecho a Van cuando cumplió un año de paz Gaia.  
Ambas tomaron flechas y se dispusieron a practicar. A Merle le era increíble ver como Hitomi practicaba ya que no fallaba a diferencia de Merle que entre mas distancia había en sus tiros mas le costaba darle al objeto a apuntar.

Van estaba mirando por una ventana mientras ellas estaban ocupadas en su actividad y su general se acercaba a el para ver que era lo que tenia a su Rey viendo hacia fuera. Se percato que tanto Merle y Hitomi practicaban pero lo que mas le impresiono fue la gran puntería de Hitomi.

G: Creo que además de hermosa pose otras cualidades no crees Van?  
V: Ella es única no solo por su aspecto sabes  
G: No estaría mal que le dejaras practicar tal vez así te acerques mas a ella no crees?  
V: Le diré que se tome la libertad que ella quiera para practicar creo que la ayudara a estar mejor. Pero solo eso, ni tu ni Merle deben de pensar que yo tenga otros motivos, ella siempre será alguien especial para mí. Aun con mi carácter ella me supo salvar muchas veces.  
G: Pues creo que eso que dices prueba más mi teoría que aun hay un sentimiento más halla de la supuesta gratitud y cariño que dices tener.

Van solo se retiro como si las palabras de su primo no tuvieran nada que ver con el. Pero muy en el fondo sabia que sus palabras tenían algo de verdad. Él sabia que en su corazón seguía ella ocupando un lugar demasiado especial que ni el tiempo lo había borrado. Lo había hecho a un lado pero aun estaba presente. Tenía deseos de intentar ganar su corazón por que de alguna manera podía sentir que ese sufrimiento que ella guardaba era por otra persona que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón pero no sabia de que forma y tenia miedo de intentarlo y darse cuenta que ya había perdido su oportunidad. Para el era mejor pensar que así era a sufrir por un intento fallido. Se metió a bañar para sacar de su mente los nuevos sentimientos y pensamientos que ella le hacia sufrir con su presencia.

Merle la dejo sola mientras ella se bañaba y arreglaba para desayunar. Ella seguía practicando y de un momento a otro recordó la compañía de ese chico que la había hecho sentirse feliz tantas veces. Entonces ella viéndose sola dejo correr sus lágrimas mientras seguía practicando. El general que ya estaba cambiado se acerco sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta.

G: No crees que esa persona estaría triste de verte así?  
Ella reacciono y voltio lentamente ya que con una de sus manos intentaba borrar las lagrimas que aun estaban en su mejilla.  
H: Creo que tienes razón, pero lo que mas me duele es que no lo volveré a verle.  
G: Si tu quieres le puedes pedir a Van regresar a tu planeta y así dejarías de sufrir.  
H: Ojala fuera así de simple. El falleció en un accidente hace poco. Era mi prometido, teníamos planes de casarnos el próximo mes.  
G: Entiendo que te duela. Ahora entiendo el porque de tu argolla.  
H: El era una persona muy especial me hizo sentirme feliz en su compañía siempre y el me cuidaba tanto…  
G: Ten paciencia, se que es difícil pero estoy seguro que se preocuparía de verte así. Trata de ocupar tu tiempo en cosas diferentes y veras que los días se podrán convertir en meses.  
H: Tienes razón. Ya veré en que ayudar aquí.

Ella termino de practicar y ambos se dirigieron al comedor del castillo. Al entrar Merle apenas tomaba su asiento y con señas le indico a Hitomi donde sentarse. Hitomi se dirigió a su lugar aunque le resulto raro estar sentada en esa posición ya que se encontraba a la derecha de la cabecera principal de la mesa. Todos estaban sentados cuando los sirvientes del castillo empezaron así es que Hitomi no noto como Van entraba al salón y se sentaba en la silla principal. Ella platicaba con Merle acerca de lo mucho que le había gustado estar en el área de entrenamiento del arco y le preguntaba si era posible que ella lo usara. Fue entonces que Van intervino y le dijo…

V: Buenos días a todos! Que bueno que estén animadas, las vi muy entretenidas en el campo de tiro, no sabia que tu supieras ocuparlo Hitomi?  
H: Es de las pocas cosas que tuve que aprender cuando regrese de aquí y fue algo que mi Abuela me dejo por hacer. Al principio no era de mi agrado se que las armas solo traen muerte pero comprendí que a veces hay situaciones que requieren que uno se defienda.  
V: Pues si te agrada y te sientes bien de practicarlo puedes ocupar los lugares establecidos para entrenar.  
H: Gracias Van, sabes me dio curiosidad el arco que tienes, el que tiene el escudo grabado.  
V: Es una reliquia del templo del norte. Es un templo pequeño pero tiene muchas reliquias que ni yo conozco. Lo único que se de ese arco es que estuvo en ese templo desde la fundación de fanelia.  
H: Es hermoso parece como si lo hubieran sacado de un sueño.  
V: Si te gusta puedes quedártelo.  
H: No es necesario Van, podemos conseguir uno en la plaza principal. Es una reliquia y fue un regalo que se te dio.  
V: Yo no lo uso ya que prefiero practicar con la espada, además tómalo como un presente por la ayuda que siempre me brindaste en esos tiempos difíciles.  
H: Gracias Van, pero no era necesario además siempre asido un gusto ayudar aunque en ese tiempo a veces tome decisiones que en lugar de mejorar las cosas las hacia mas difíciles.  
V: Éramos muy jóvenes e inexpertos. Así que no te preocupes.  
G: Su majestad disculpe si lo interrumpo pero quería saber si vamos a ir a Chezario.  
V: Es necesario ir, sabes que ya di mi palabra y van a estar esperándome.  
M: Pero amo Van yo creo que debería pensarlo mejor, se que ya diste tu palabra pero al ir te estas comprometiendo mas.

Sin hacer caso a lo dicho por Merle el volteo a mirar a su general.

V: Prepara el viaje como se planeo para partir dentro de dos semanas mas y manda un aviso para confirmar nuestro arribo.  
G: Como usted mande majestad.

Después del desayuno todos incluyendo Merle tuvieron que seguir con sus actividades por lo que Hitomi se quedo sola y como no conocía todo el palacio decidió caminar a las afueras del palacio donde había un amplio jardín con un pequeño bosque.

Se dejo llevar por el viento que parecía empujarla a un paraje con muchas flores. Entonces recordó la canción que ella había escuchado al ser traída de nuevo a fanelia. Sin darse cuenta la cantaba mientras las aves se acercaban y ella cortaba flores ya que quería hacer un pequeño arreglo para su habitación.

Van se encontraba asomado en la ventana de su estudio y que daba justo adonde estaba Hitomi. El pensaba que tal vez después de todo el destino la había devuelto a su vida por alguna razón. A su vez Hitomi pensaba que tenía su vida concluida en la tierra y que tal vez seria bueno empezar de nuevo en Gaia, aunque temía volver a sufrir lo que hace años en ese lugar. Sin querer empezó a recordar esos momentos años atrás cuando viajaba a lado de Van y como si darse cuenta ella estaba enamorada de el. Ella nunca se imagino que cambiara.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acercaba a ella.

P: Es una sorpresa ver a una linda dama cortando flores a esta hora del día?

Entonces Hitomi voltio hacia donde provenía la voz y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un caballero de dorada cabellera que le sonreía y le tendía su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

H: Es una sorpresa verte.  
Allen: Para mi fue una encantadora sorpresa. No le podía creer a Merle cuando me lo contó recién cuando llegue.  
H: Esperaba verte hasta la fiesta de Paras.  
A: Lo que pasa es que me ha enviado su majestad Driden por un libro que seguramente Van tiene en su biblioteca.  
H: Acaso un nuevo misterio o la curiosidad de siempre de Driden?  
A: Tú sabes como es, siempre tratando de conocer todo. Últimamente esta obsesionado con encontrar la ciudad de los riujins que fue fundada en Gaia y el por que de la extinción de los riujins.

Mientras Van sin pensarlo apretaba los puños al ver la familiaridad y la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de hitomi por cada comentario que le hacia Alen. Sin siquiera notarlo alguien entro al estudio y no era otra si no Merle.

M: Veo que ya viste que Allen fue a saludarla, creo que le va hacer muy bien que platiquen con ella no cree amo Van?  
V: Y supongo que fuiste tu quien le dijiste que ella estaba aquí o me equivoco?  
M: No veo por que la molestia amo Van, si a usted ya no esta en posibilidades de darle atenciones ya que esta comprometido?  
V: Creo que tienes razón. Aunque no es lo que yo quisiera para ella, se merece algo mejor que un caballero que por cada mujer que cruza su camino se desvive en atenciones para con ellas.  
M: El señor Alen es muy atento con todas las damas y no hay ningún motivo que le impida hacerlo ya que si mi memoria no me engaña el no tiene compromiso o relación con alguna joven en estos momentos.  
V: Me imagino que no vino solo, no es así?  
M: Pues usted sabe que su hermana no se despega de el, pero al parecer se a quedado en Paras.  
V: Es una lastima, tu y Selena hubieran sido las mejores compañías para Hitomi, y de seguro tratarían de saber todo sobre ella, ya que son muy buenas para eso.  
M: Parece como si quisieras saber, pero me extraña si tu mismo dijiste que ya no significaba nada para ti?  
V: Solo lo hago por que me preocupo por ella, no trates de cambiar las cosas a tu conveniencia.  
M: Si usted lo dice amo Van.

En eso tocan la puerta y ambos voltean. Van le indica que pase y entra uno de los sirvientes avisándole que el doctor de la ciudad había llegado. Van le que lo dejara pasar al estudio.

Doctor: Buenas tardes su majestad! En que le puedo servir?  
V: Quería preguntarle si había posibilidad de que entrara una nueva asistente en su clínica.  
D: Usted sabe que la ayuda es bienvenida y que nunca sobra en la clínica. Pero usted sabe que toma tiempo para preparar a alguien para que sepa ayudarme. Por lo que deberá ir como voluntaria un tiempo para que este preparada.  
V: No creo que sea necesario ya que ella ya tiene experiencia en esa actividad pero si usted ve conveniente déle un tiempo de prueba aunque no creo que lo necesite.  
D: Entonces la esperare en el transcurso de la semana y en la práctica evaluare si necesita ser voluntaria por un tiempo.  
V: Se la encargo mucho es una amiga muy especial, ella ira acompañada por la señorita Merle. Gracias por venir y si le hace falta cualquier tipo de apoyo para la clínica hágamelo saber.  
D: Si su majestad, entonces me retiro.

Cuando salio el doctor Van le platico a Merle que estaba buscando un libro que Driden le había pedido prestado pero que desde niño que no lo veía ya que su madre lo leía y en ocasiones le contaba historias que habían sido escritas en el pero que el siempre creyó que era un libro de cuentos y leyendas. Merle le recordó que algunos libros recuperados del antiguo palacio habían sido llevados al templo del norte y que tal vez allí se encontrara. Van entonces mando a uno de sus capitanes que fueran al templo y que preguntaran por dicho libro y que si se encontraba ahí que se lo llevaran.

Así paso la tarde entre arreglos y tramites ya que Van no quería dejar nada pendiente para cuando tuviera que viajar a Chezario. Alen había invitado a Hitomi a pasear por la ciudad ya que Merle les aviso que no podrían comer con ellos ya que estaban terminando algunos asuntos del reino que no podían posponer.

Ellos iban caminando ya que Hitomi disfrutaba el paisaje y el clima de la ciudad fue entonces que hallándose solos Alen comenzó a preguntarle mas sobre lo que había vivido los últimos años.

A: Sabes nunca pensé que regresarías, había pasado mucho tiempo y parecía que te habías olvidado de nosotros.  
H: No es que no quisiera sino que no tenia forma de volver y después de todo tuve que hacerme a la idea de que nunca regresaría, hasta llegue a pensar que todos los días que pase aquí eran parte de un sueño.  
A: Pues me alegra que regresaras aunque me imagino que grande fue tu sorpresa al ver de nuevo a Van, a menos que tengas ahora a una nueva persona en tu corazón.  
H: Bueno si me sorprendió pero no de la forma en que tu piensas y con respecto a si hay una nueva persona en realidad si la hubo pero desgraciadamente la perdí antes de venir aquí.  
A: Disculpa si esto te mortifica nunca pensé que estuvieras pasando por algo así. Pero no te preocupes Hitomi el tiempo sana cualquier herida por muy profunda que sea.  
H: Talvez tengas razón. Aunque no logro entender por que volví a Gaia. Según Van el no me mando traer y si no fue el no se que pueda ser. Desde que me fui de aquí no he vuelto a tener visiones.  
A: Tal vez el destino te trajo aquí para olvidar lo que te había pasado pero sea lo que sea que te trajo aquí no creo que sea por algún problema en Gaia. En los últimos 4 años no hemos tenido ningún problema entre los reinos existentes y Saibach ahora es pacifico tanto así que no impide que el comité de seguridad inspeccione sus instalaciones.  
H: Me da gusto saber que las cosas aquí han cambiado. Pero dejemos de contar cosas acerca de Gaia y mejor cuéntame de ti y como les ha ido a todos en Asturias.  
A: De mi no hay mucho que contar ya que como sabes soy parte de la guardia real de Paras pero ahora soy uno de sus generales y solo salgo como esta vez cuando hay algo que es estrictamente personal y que requiere discreción de acuerdo al criterio de su majestad Driden. Aparte de eso cuido a Selena ya que no quiero volver a perderla. Su majestad la reina Milerna se encuentra muy ocupada con su pequeña hija su nombre es Esmeralda. Ella se parece mucho a su madre pero es igual de curiosa que su padre.  
H: Por lo que veo después de todo Driden y Milerna se quedaron juntos. Pero dime que ha pasado con Child.  
A: El sigue ocupándose de su reino con la ayuda de la hermana de Milerna la princesa Eries.  
H: Pues por lo que veo todos están muy bien. Pero me es muy curioso ver que ni tu ni Eries se hallan casado todavía.  
A: A decir verdad después de la guerra la princesa Eries y yo salimos un par de ocasiones pero tuvimos una discusión acerca de Child y termino por irse de Paras.  
H: Es muy triste que eso sucediera creo que hubieran sido una hermosa pareja.

Fue cuando entonces Hitomi le sonrió a Allen y se dijo así mismo que ella aun seguía siendo hermosa y más cuando sonreía. Hitomi noto la mirada de Allen por lo que cambio la conversación diciéndole que había un local del que parecía entrar y salir mucha gente. Este le dijo que era un mesón donde la gente que viajaba acostumbraba ir a la hora de la comida ya que preparaban comida muy rica que solo se acostumbraba comer en Fanelia. Fue entonces cuando el se animo a invitarla a comer. Así pasaron las horas entre pláticas y recuerdos de anécdotas del pasado.

Ya había oscurecido, ellos caminaban rumbo al palacio. Al entrar por la puerta principal vieron a Merle platicando muy amigosamente con el general. Fue cuando entonces Merle noto su presencia.

M: Bienvenidos, pensé que no llegarían a la cena.  
H: Solo nos entretuvimos un poco Merle no exageres.  
M: El amo Van solo los esperaba, así que pasemos al comedor.

Todos pasaron juntos al comedor donde Van tomaba una taza de te mientras los esperaba.

V: Pensé que hoy no cenaría. Por lo que veo se la pasaron muy bien, no es así Alen?  
A: Bueno tu sabes Van que hay muchas cosas que ver en el centro de la ciudad y como Hitomi no conoce todo nos tomo un poco de tiempo en recorrerla.  
M: Recuerde amo Van que hoy es el día principal de comercio por lo que la plaza es mas grande este día.

Así fue como cambio la conversación Merle y fue entonces cuando los sirvientes del palacio comenzaron a servir la cena. Hitomi estaba callada ya que ella tenia la impresión de que Van se había molestado por haberlo hecho esperar. Gerard, Alen y Van comentaban de los avances en las flotas y el comercio en Fanelia y Asturias. Mientras Merle pensaba que el amo Van ocultaba sus sentimientos y que en realidad se había molestado con Alen por estar con Hitomi. Ella sabia que antes de que ella llegara había ocasiones en que el se sentaba en su balcón de su recamara viendo hacia la Luna Fantasma. Aunque siempre lo negaba y se había comprometido con la princesa de Chezario, Hitomi siempre estaba en su corazón.

Ya todos se habían retirado a sus recamaras. Hitomi se encontraba en su balcón viendo el firmamento y pensando que Van había cambiado mucho físicamente pero seguía siendo el mismo enojon de siempre. Van en cambio estaba en su habitación y sabia que debía ir a verla para decirle lo de la clínica pero no sabia como hacerlo ya que después de lo de lo que dijo en la cena noto que ella estaba muy callada. Además sabía que nunca le dijo nada acerca de la clínica y talvez ella se molestaría por no haberla consultado antes. Aun así se dio valor y toco a la puerta de la recamara de Hitomi. Entonces ella salio a ver quien era el que le hablaba.

V: Disculpa que te moleste a esta hora pero tenia que decirte algo.  
H: No hay problema Van además yo quería también hablar contigo para pedirte una disculpa por la espera que te hicimos pasar al llegar tarde al castillo.  
V: No te preocupes Hitomi, solo era una broma. Se que te la pasaste bien y por eso tardaron. Me dio gusto ver que disfrustate salir del castillo además se que no estas bien. Se te nota en tu mirada.  
H: Disculpa no pensé que fuera notorio… (Sonrió tristemente)  
V: No te preocupes si no quieres decírmelo esta bien. Pero al menos quiero que tu estadía aquí sea agradable y si te puedo ayudar a superar lo que te tiene triste no dudare en hacerlo.

Hitomi se apeno y Van le tomo de la barbilla entonces le dijo que por eso se había tomado la libertad de hablar con el doctor de la clínica de la ciudad para que le diera la oportunidad de trabajar ahí. Hitomi no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a estar ahí pero que ella le agradaba la idea de poder hacer lo que mas le gustaba que era cuidar a las personas y que le agradecía que el se hubiera tomado la molestia por ayudarla. El le explico que si ella gustaba al otro día la esperaría el doctor y que iría con Merle para que ella le enseñara a llegar y la presentara con el Doctor. El se despidió y ella le deseo que durmiera bien. Al cerrar la puerta no supo como pero su corazón sentía una calidez que hacia mucho no creiasentir que la dejo pensativa y recargada en la puerta ya cerrada. Era algo que nunca había sentido ni aun con Seia, pero que la hacia sentirse tranquila.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una oportunidad para el corazon**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Van hablo con Hitomi. Para ese entonces Alen había regresado a Paras con un mensaje para Driden donde se le informaba que el libro estaba en el templo del norte en Fanelia y que se lo prestarían cuando fuera la fiesta anual por la paz en Gaia. Para ese entonces Van estaba muy confundido y habían ocasiones que caminaba de un lado a otro. Merle lo notaba y en ese momento estaba en el estudio junto con el cuando sin pensarlo mas le dijo…

M: Yo creo que seria mejor hacer algo por lo que siente que hacer un hoyo en el piso, no cree amo Van?  
V: Estoy comprometido y además no se si ella tenga alguien ya en la Luna Fantasma.  
M: Yo creo que si hubiera alguien estaría muy preocupada por regresar, además que yo sepa nadie es feliz con alguien que no ama y si fuéramos sinceros mas vale luchar por lo que uno quiere que arrepentirse toda la vida por no haberlo hecho.  
V: Puede que tengas razón pero la princesa Cristal no se merece que la deje así y menos con un compromiso.  
M: Compromiso que fue arreglado por su padre, además si no se casa con ella le hace un favor ya que usted no le ama.

Van se sorprendió por lo dicho y se quedo callado meditando la situación Decidió que si no aprovechaba esta ultima oportunidad se arrepentiría toda su vida. Así que se propuso acercarse a ella antes de ir a Chezario ya que si para ese entonces ella daba muestras de interés por el daría fin a su compromiso al ir de visita a ese país. Se lo comento a Merle y ella estuvo de acuerdo y animo a Van a tomar el primer paso diciéndole que seria buena idea que fuera por ella a la clínica a la hora de su salida.

Sin pensarlo mas y debido a la hora salio corriendo hacia las caballerías ya que pronto saldría de la clínica. En el camino el iba pensado como se dirigiría a ella y con que pretexto llegaría para decirle que quería salir con ella. Sin darse cuenta el había llegado a la clínica.

Hitomi había tenido un día extenuante y es que por su facilidad de ser agradable con los niños había sido puesta en el área de cuidados infantiles y siendo una época en la que Fanelia empezaba el invierno muchos niños llegaban con enfermedades respiratorias y muchos de ellos tenían prohibidas las salidas por lo que Hitomi trataba de hacer el ambiente lo mas agradable lo que hacia que terminara el día cansada. Estaba por salir del edificio y por una extraña razón se sintió nostálgica. Recordó que antes ella no regresaba sola a casa. Sin notarlo salio del edificio y noto como alguien se acercaba a ella. Se asusto al principio pero al momento de ver su rostro con la luz del lugar ella cambio su expresión de miedo por uno de tranquilidad regalándole una sonrisa a esa persona.

V: Buenas noches Hitomi, nunca pensé que salieras tan tarde.  
H: Hoy e salido un poco mas tarde de lo que debería. Pero los chicos no me dejaban salir.  
V: Estas feliz de venir aquí?  
H: Claro que si Van y te agradezco este detalle. Pero dime algo grave a pasado?  
V: Solo vine por ti, me preocupa que estés sola y ya es tarde así que si no te molesta me gustaría venir por ti para sentirme tranquilo de que vas a estar bien.  
H: Gracias Van pero no quiero molestarte en tus actividades.  
V: Para mi no es ninguna molestia además me ayuda a relajarme el venir hasta aquí. A veces es estresante estar todo el tiempo en el palacio y ser todo el tiempo el Rey. Pero cuando salgo siento ser yo mismo y eso me tranquiliza.

Ambos sonrieron y Hitomi subió al caballo junto con el. Todo el camino iban platicando de lo que habían vivido juntos, ella recordó como el años atrás la había salvado de un secuestro y de cómo salieron huyendo de Paras. De un momento a otro recordó el instante en el que ella se sentía tan bien abrazada a el como ahora lo hacia. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el bajo del caballo y le ayudo a ella hacer lo mismo.

Así pasaron más de 2 semanas en las que regresaban juntos. A la vez ella sin notarlo esos días estaba cada vez más sonriente y bromista. Los niños le bromeaban y le decían que se veía muy bien junto al Rey. Pero ella solo argumentaba que solo eran muy buenos amigos. Tanto se habían acostumbrado estar juntos que hubo ocasiones que antes de llegar al palacio se detenían a platicar en un lago cercano al castillo largas horas. Para Merle era algo esperanzador verlos juntos y que estuvieran felices. De hecho el primo de Van le bromeaba diciéndole que los necios por sus actos se descubren. A lo que Van solo sonreía y trataba de hablar de un tema que hiciera olvidar a su General del asunto.

Todos los días pasaban con calma y tanto a Van como a Hitomi se les veía muy sonrientes. Cada vez más se acercaba el día en el que tenía que viajar y a pesar de todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos Van no tenia aun la seguridad de tomar la iniciativa de preguntarle sus sentimientos.

Era un fin de semana más y Hitomi como siempre eran los días que practicaba con el arco. Van la miraba por los ventanales y se preguntaba si ella sentía algo por el. Se acerco y ella seguía concentrada o eso parecía cuando entonces hablo.

H: Buenos días Van, por que tan callado, que te inquieta?  
V: Si no lo sabes tu menos yo.  
H: Creo que tienes miedo de decírmelo, aunque no se por que si siempre me cuentas lo que te preocupa o al menos es lo que he sentido desde que te conozco.  
V: No es eso, es difícil.  
H: Necesitas relajarte, hay algo que te ayude a lograrlo? (le sonrió)  
V: Pues si hay algo, pero no creo que me puedas ayudar, el único es mi primo pero tu sabes que lo envié por el libro que necesita Driden.  
H: Acaso temes lastimarme Van?  
V: No es eso Hitomi.  
H: Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo.

Ambos caminaron al salón de entrenamiento con la espada. Ella tomo la espada con la cual practicaba Merle ya que era mas ligera que una normal. Van tomo su espada ambos estaban en el centro del salón. Hitomi lo miraba seriamente y el no se atrevía a atacar. Entonces Hitomi hizo el primer ataque y el lo bloqueo. De un momento a otro ambos se atacaban y se bloqueaban golpes. Van realmente se estaba divirtiendo cuando en un ataque Van bloqueo a Hitomi y la abrazo por la espalda.

V: creo que perdiste?  
H: parece que así es, pero al menos logre mi objetivo no es así? Ahora si me dirás lo que te tiene intranquilo?  
V: Acaso no has notado quien es la causa de mi intranquilidad?

Entonces la soltó, Hitomi voltio a verlo asombrada nunca pensó que sus preguntas la llevarían a intranquilizarla a ella. No supo como pero ella salio del salón y se dirigió a su recamara sin decir nada. Cerro la puerta de su recamara y se dejo caer detrás de ella. Sus brazos abrazaron sus piernas. Sentía nerviosismo y miedo pero no sabia por que y en su mente pasaban los momentos que había pasado junto a Van desde su llegada. No sabia que sentir, ella se había prometido no olvidar a Seiya pero ahora no sabia que sentía por el. Su recuerdo parecía de años atrás cuando en realidad solo tenia semanas. Se paso pensativa y encerrada en su alcoba todo el día sin probar alimento. Merle había tratado de hablar con ella pero esta no contestaba. Era de noche y ella solo quería estar sola. Camino al balcón de su recamara, traía un camisón blanco, se tapo con su bata y trepo la enredadera que llegaba a la planta baja del castillo y corrió hacia el lago. Quería volar, sus piernas aun parecían guardar su antiguo hobbie. Entonces miro el resplandor de la tierra y la luna en el. Las estrellas brillaban y la tranquilizaban. Ella se sentó en un tronco a lado del mismo. De sus ojos salían lagrimas y con sus manos las borraba estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acercaba. El tomo su hombro entonces ella voltio a verlo y sus ojos brillaban y los de el la miraban con ternura mientras el se ponía de rodillas y le tomaba el rostro.

V: Nunca fue mi intención causarte dolor o angustia. Yo solo quería que supieras todo lo que siento por ti desde que te conocí.  
Ella se sorprendió más y lo vio con atención.  
V: Siempre pensé que nunca volverías a mi y que tu vida estaba en la luna fantasma. Tus amigos y tu familia estaban haya. Aunque tenia la forma de ir por ti no quería negarte la dicha de estar con ellos. Lo que siempre he querido es verte feliz aunque no sea conmigo y ahora que te veo llorar siento que destruí lo que con tanto sacrificio trate de evitar. Perdona mi atrevimiento y si es posible olvida todo lo referente a este asunto. Lo que mas añoro es ver tu sonrisa aunque tu corazón no sea mío. Tu amistad y tu confianza son más valiosas que el oro para mí.  
H: Van no se que decir…tengo miedo y me siento confundida. Hubo un tiempo que soñé que irías por mí a la tierra y al pasar de los días la esperanza se la llevo el viento. Conocí un joven que trato de ganar mi corazón y en parte lo logro por eso me comprometí con el. Pero poco antes de venir de nuevo a Gaea el falleció, para ese entonces yo planeaba mi futuro con el. Pero regrese a ti y tu lograste sacarlo en poco tiempo de mi mente pero no se si esto que ha pasado es por que siento algo por ti o sea porque yo nunca lo ame. Te ame mucho tiempo atrás y necesito mas tiempo para saberlo. Mis lagrimas son de pesar por que siento que mi corazón se siente culpable por el olvido y porque no sabe que siente por esa persona a la que perdí. Pero sabes… (Entonces le sonrió) hay algo dentro de mi que dice que mi corazón no te ha olvidado y quiero darme la oportunidad de saber si es así.

Van acepto y ambos en silencio caminaron al palacio. Mientras entre las sombras alguien los veía partir y desapareció en la oscuridad de los árboles que le rodeaban.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sueños del pasado**

Era de mañana y Hitomi lucia distraída. Pensaba en su sueño cuando Merle llego a saludarla. Ella no quiso tomar el tema de porque se había recluido el día anterior ya que de sobra sabia todo lo que paso ya que el mismo Van se lo comento. Así que le pregunto en que pensaba ya que estaba tan callada. Esta entonces le contó lo que había soñado…

_La luna salía entre las montañas, en mi alrededor hay flores y al parecer estaba en un jardín camine al centro de este y había una fuente. Me sentía relejada y me senté en ella cuando me di cuenta me veo rodeada de luciérnagas. Escuche unos pasos y sin medir mis actos me escondí detrás de un matorral. Era una mujer alta y un hombre hablaban en voz baja. Se tomaron de las manos y tomaron el lugar que yo tenia. Estaban de espaldas y no vi sus rostros así que solo me limite a escuchar_.

_M: Para que me mandaste llamar? Sabes que no puedo salir tan fácil. Mi padre me comprometió y ahora no puedo verte.  
__H: Tu padre no sabe lo que hace. Yo te amo y se que tu igual. Además corres peligro con el.  
__M: Pero tu sabes que no puedo hacer nada. Además tengo miedo que su familia sepa de ti, no quiero que te hagan daño.  
__H: Ellos podrán tener el control del gobierno en Atlantis pero no de nosotros. Debes cuidarte, si llegan a saber de tu poder pueden utilizarte.  
__M: Pero no te preocupes solo tú y el gran sabio sabe de mí poder. Además la leyenda dice que no puedo influir en el destino de nuestro pueblo yo sola.  
__H: Lo se, por eso estoy buscando la gema de sabiduría. Con ella te podré ayudar a proteger el destino de Atlantis.  
__M: Será mejor que no la busques si no la encuentran será mejor para el futuro de nuestra gente.  
__H: Es lo que yo pensé pero hace poco me entere que tu prometido la ha estado buscando y siento que fue por eso que te comprometieron con el. Por eso te busque por que tienes que cuidarte de el. Yo tratare de encontrarla antes pero será difícil ya que la clave para hallarla esta en los libros sagrados y están muy vigilados.  
__M: Esta bien. Pero cuídate mucho y no me busques mientras porque no quiero meterte en más problemas o que te hagan daño. Vamos vete parece que viene alguien…_

Ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas y yo salí después de mi escondite entonces vi el firmamento y el viento soplo. Sentí frió y desperté.

Entonces Merle le dijo que no se afligiera y que mejor se apurara ya que se le haría tarde para llegar a la Clínica. Hitomi aun estaba pensativa cuando llego entonces se acerco una niña de 5 años y le dijo que un hombre en el jardín de la clínica le había dicho que le diera a ella una carta que traía en su bolsa de su vestido. Ella la tomo y la guardo en la bolsa de su falda. El resto del día lo paso con tranquilidad y olvido por completo la carta hasta que llego a su recamara para dormir. Había puesto su ropa en la cama cuando de la bolsa donde la traía se deslizó al suelo. Ella la tomo y se dispuso a leerla:

_La vida sin ti es eterna, pero el destino nos puso en el mismo tiempo para hacer de los sueños una realidad. Solo espera, ahora que me amas solo espera… _

Entonces soltó la hoja y su vista se nublo al caer de la carta hasta el suelo. _Sintió calor en su alrededor y vio dos sombras entre un lugar en llamas. Entonces una de las sombras dijo:_

_Hombre: Yo te amaba. Juntos seriamos dueños de este planeta y de muchos más. Pero decidiste estar con el y por eso exterminare a su familia. Y si no lo lograra y renacieran de nuevo te aseguro que no lo amaras. Seré yo el que este en tu corazón y el sufrirá tu desprecio.  
__Mujer: Tu solo quieres dominar a todo ser viviente en esta tierra. La sabiduría de Atlantis no fue creada para ese fin. Yo amo a este hombre y ambos protegimos este mundo de ti. El deseo sea cumplido y hemos logrado crear a Gaia. Mi función y la de el sean cumplido. Pasaran más de 2000 años antes de que la llave se pueda volver a utilizar. Aun con tu maldición se que volveré a verle y estaré con el._

_Hitomi vio como la mujer se agachaba y abría sus alas para cubrir al hombre que yacía en el piso mientras que el otro extendía su mano y las llamas aumentaban consumiendo a esas personas que se amaban. Entonces sintió una brisa recorrer su cuerpo y a lo lejos una voz: No temas…_

Hitomi abrió sus ojos y se encontraba en su recamara. Aun era de noche y la chimenea estaba prendida. Van estaba recostado en una silla a su lado y estaba leyendo un libro cuando ella le hablo:

H: Van que paso?  
V: Te desmayaste. Dice el doctor que posiblemente sea por cansancio así que indico que te tomaras el día de mañana para descansar.

Entonces Van noto que ella estaba asustada y le pregunto que si algo mas pasaba. Ella le dijo que no que solo había tenido un sueño. El aun no muy convencido le sonrió y tomo su mano para besarla mientras se despedía ya que quería dejarla dormir. Cuando el salio de la habitación ella se sintió mal por mentirle pero no quería preocuparlo así que pensó que lo mejor era investigar ella misma si sus sueños tenían relación con la historia de los riujins en Gaea y pensó que lo mejor seria preguntarle a la persona que sabia mas de eso que era Driden.


	7. Chapter 7

**El viaje a Chezario**

Habían pasado dos días de ese incidente y Van discutía con Merle en el estudio.

M: No es posible que sigas con esa idea de seguir con el compromiso.  
V: Ella aun sabiendo lo que siento solo me trata como siempre. Para ella solo soy un amigo.  
M: Debes esperar más tiempo. Se que solo te diste este tiempo para luchar por lo que sentías pero no es tan sencillo que ella aclare sus sentimientos por ti en tan poco tiempo.  
V: Yo no puedo esperar más. El viaje es mañana y no creo que cambie de un día para el otro.  
M: Pues si es así. Deberías de sincerarse totalmente con ella. Dile que te comprometiste y que si ella no te ama que entonces te casaras. Ya veraz que con su reacción tu sabrás que siente ella por ti.  
V: Y si me odia por no haberle dicho lo del compromiso. De nada valdría que me ame si no me perdona.  
M: Es un riesgo que debes tomar de otra forma no se van aclaran las cosas para ambos y puedes terminar siendo infeliz.  
V: No se Merle. Lo pensare y ya veré si se lo digo.  
M: Pues no lo pienses tanto amo Van por que solo tienes esta tarde.

Hitomi regresaba de la clínica mas temprano que de costumbre cuando vio salir a Merle del estudio de Van. Cuando iba en camino a este se encontró al primo de Van y le pregunto que había pasado. Gerard le dijo que siempre que ella salía así era por que discutían pero que generalmente solo duraban enojados un par de horas y que seguramente en la cena ya estarían contentos. Entonces llegaron ambos al estudio.

H: Buenas tardes Van. Vine a avisarte de mi llegada para que no te apures ya que salí temprano.  
V: Que bueno que saliste temprano ya que quería hablar contigo y así me dará más tiempo.  
G: Disculpe su majestad pero me había mandado llamar?  
V: Discúlpame no te había prestado atención. Te mande llamar por que quiero que mandes el comité que han pedido para traerel libro que le prestare a Driden. Segun lo que me informaste tengo entendido quelos guardianes del templopidieron unaestricta seguridad para ese libro. Aunque a decir verdad se me hace exagerado para un libro de cuentos.  
G: Pues no lo creo ya que fueron muy explícitos cuando fui a preguntar por el acerca del trato que había que darle. Solo ellos sabrán por que.  
V: Bueno como quiera que sea te encargo que salgan a mas tardarhoy por la tardeya que yo me voy a Chezario mañana. Espero que ya tengas todo preparado?  
G: No te preocupes Van. La nave esta preparada desde hace una semana solo falta que mañana la abordes y emprendan el viaje.  
V: Eso era todo Gerard. Se me olvidaba te quedaras para vigilar el orden y seguridad mientras vuelvo. Ya sabes como siempre.  
G: Esta bien entonces me retiro. Con su premiso señorita Hitomi.

Gerard salio del estudio mientras Van y Hitomi estaban callados viéndose a los ojos hasta que esta ultima agacho la cabeza.

V: Se que te preguntaras que otra cosa tengo que decirte si todo esta dicho, no?  
H: Pues si. Pero a decir verdad algo me dice que es acerca del viaje. Si lo que quieres decirme es que me quedare aquí no te preocupes por mi no hay problema.  
V: Ojala fuera eso. Seria tan simple decírtelo pero no es así. De hecho es que hay algo que por temor a tu rechazo no te he dicho pero que es necesario que lo sepas y ojala me entiendas. Hace mucho cuando estaba en reconstrucción Fanelia tuve que pedir ayuda a algunos países y uno de ellos fue Chezario. Ellos cuentan con algunas materias primas que aquí no las hay y que eran necesarias para llevar acabo la construcción de las represas. Ellos comprendían mi estado económico y me dieron un tiempo para pagar el material que ocupe para construirlas. Durante ese tiempo hice constantes visitas a ese país y conocí a la familia real. Allí conocí a la princesa Cristal, una joven recatada pero sincera, amable y gentil. Lo cual hizo que surgiera una amistad entre nosotros. Su padre al ver esto en el ultimo viaje que hice ahí para pagar lo que faltaba de la deuda me comento que su hija sentía algo especial por mi y que el veía en mi a un buen pretendiente para su hija. Yo solo la veía como mi amiga y eso le hice ver al rey pero el día de mi despedida hizo una reunión en su palacio con la aristocracia de su país y dijo que yo había pedido permiso para ser la pareja de su hija lo cual no fue cierto pero que no desmentí por que en ese entonces solo te veía como un sueño y sabia que te tenia que olvidar. Así que deje que todas las personas así lo creyeran. Su padre antes de que vinieras me pidió antes de las fiestas en Paras hacer formal nuestro compromiso para casarme con su hija ahora que vaya…

Hitomi estaba petrificada nunca pensó que Van la hubiera estado cortejando teniendo a otra persona y furiosa se paro de su asiento y azoto un libro que estaba en este y le dijo:

H: Como te atreves a cortejarme teniendo una pareja aunque no fue con tu consentimiento tu no lo desmentiste por lo que estabas conciente de lo que implicaba. Lo único que has hecho es estar jugando con ambas. Nunca pensé que serias capas de tal bajeza.  
V: Pero Hitomi. Entiéndeme que si te lo hubiera dicho tu ni siquiera hubieras permitido que me acercara y yo te amo a ti no a ella.  
H: Pues debiste de haber roto tu compromiso con ella antes de pensar en mi para ser tu pareja. No es justo que ella este engañada y este pensando que sientes algo por ella cuando no es así. Aunque yo no hubiera regresado no tienes derecho de tener a una persona que no amas por que la harías infeliz aunque fuera por tu reino.  
V: Discúlpame Hitomi pero no lo había visto de esa forma yo solo no quería empeorar las cosas lastimándola a ella sin razón. Es una joven dulce y aunque no lo creas no quiero lastimarla.  
H: Pues no te preocupes que yo no seré la causa de su sufrimiento. Por que yo no pienso ser tu pareja. Te agradecería el permitirme estar aquí hasta el día de la fiesta después solo me quedare lo necesario en Paras hasta que acabe las festividades y con el dije regresare a la luna fantasma.

Hitomi se dio la vuelta y azoto la puerta mientras un pensativo Van se sentaba y agachaba la cabeza de pesar por las ultimas palabras dichas por ella. Y dijo…

V: Así que no te importa si yo te amo… Esta bien será como tu lo pidas me casare con ella y aunque me cueste tratare de hacerla feliz por que después de todo Cristal no tiene la culpa.

Hitomi corrió a su habitación y se tiro en su cama mientras lloraba de enojo y dolor. En la ventana se veía caer el sol entre las montañas indicando que un día llegaba a su fin.

Era de mañana y Hitomi estaba aun encerrada en su habitación sin salir siquiera a desayunar. Merle estaba preocupada ya que Van había decidido seguir adelante, pero ella temía que Hitomi por despecho hubiera dicho esas palabras aunque en realidad amara a Van. El estaba preparando detalles en la nave en la que viajaría cuando Merle le hablo…

M: Amo Van sé que talvez ya tuvo suficiente pero no cree que seria bueno hablar con ella una ultima vez.  
V: No lo creo Merle ayer fue muy clara y no veo por que seguir insistiendo  
M: Bueno si así tu lo crees yo te apoyo pero aun así no veo bien su casamiento por que usted no ama a esa princesa y ahora menos que sus sentimientos son mas fuertes por Hitomi. No debería hacerlo. Píenselo bien.

Van se quedo callado y Merle entendió que ya no hablaría mas del asunto así que decidió que la única opción para arreglar el asunto era hablar con Hitomi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras en otra parte de Gaea dos personas hablaban en un salón de piedra.

H1: Mandaron la carta como les dije?  
H2: No se preocupe su majestad hice lo que usted me pidió.  
H1: Eso espero por que no quiero que por un error tuyo o de alguno de tus subordinados todo lo que hecho y esperado a lo largo de estosmilenios se arruine.  
H2: Tú sabes que diriges este reino y siempre te hemos sido fieles. Mi familia ha cumplido con la parte del trato.  
H1: Es cierto, pero también es cierto que lo hacen para sobrevivir. Tú sabes que si no cumplen mis palabras serán destruidos. Todos estos milenios han sido un país privilegiado ya que nunca les ha faltado nada.  
H2: Lose Ángelo y por eso siempre he cumplido cada una de tus palabras. Hasta el hecho de comprometer a mi propia hija con tu enemigo.  
A: Lo se y espero que sigan las cosas conforme lo planeado. Por cierto te mande investigar sobre el libro del ensueño y espero que ya me tengas su paradero Menelao.  
M: Los espías que tengo en Fanelia oyeron hablar de que los libros que la madre del rey tenia en aquel lugar fueron llevados al Templo del norte. Creemos que ahí se encuentra solo espero tus ordenes para enviar a un grupo en su búsqueda.  
A: No hay tiempo que perder así que quiero que traigan todos los libros que encuentre en idioma antiguo. Lo quiero lo más pronto posible.  
M: Será como usted quiera señor.

Entonces se abrió la puerta entrando luz a la habitación dejando ver queuno de ellos era un hombre con alas que salía de la habitacion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi estaba aun triste y sabia que pronto Van se marcharía. Pero ella no olvidaba su engaño y solo pensaba en que aunque el decía amarla había sido capaz de mentirle. Entonces oyó un toquido en su balcón lo cual le causo sorpresa y se levanto a ver quien era. Se dio cuenta que era Merle entonces le abrió.

H: Pasa algo Merle?  
M: No se dímelo tu? Si es que me tienes confianza.  
H: Si es por lo de Van, no hay nada de que hablar.  
M: Estas segura? Por que de no estarlo estas aun paso de evitar que sean infelices.  
H: Si piensas que yo lo amo te equivocas.  
M: Si no lo amaras no abrías de sentirte tan herida por su confesión. Alguien a quien no amas no te tendría que haber perturbado tanto. Sabes lo que es?  
H: Pues francamente no pero no me importa.  
M: Tu orgullo te ciega y no ves más allá. Estoy segura que lo que sientes en realidad son celos. Aunque te sorprenda oírlo. A ti lo que te lastima es que alguien este en la vida de Van. Siempre pensaste que eras única aun después de estos años por que guardabas en una parte de tu corazón la ilusión de que volviera de nuevo por ti no es así?  
Ella se sorprendio y lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro.  
H: Yo... lo tenía que olvidar. El tiempo pasaba y el no volvía por mi. Tenia un reino del cual encargarse en un planeta que no era el mío. Entonces yo conocí a Seia y el le dio luz a mi vida de tristeza. Desde que acepte andar con el me prometí no estar con alguien que fuera tan cruel como para no pensar en mis sentimientos.  
M: Y esa persona cruel de la que hablas es el amo Van, no es así?  
H: Mucho tiempo lo culpe por no ir por mi pero después de todo comprendí que el tenia que estar aquí y yo no era nadie para interponerme. Al contrario de Seia que siempre anteponía todo para hacerme sentir querida. Yo comprendí que no debía seguir esperándolo y que debía darle una oportunidad a Seia.  
M: Entonces no amabas a Seia solo le tenias cariño. Entonces no veo porque le reclamas al Amo Van el que no halla querido decirle la verdad a la Princesa de Chezario si el lo único que no quería era lastimarla. Creo que tu también no fuiste sincera por que no querías lastimarlo y querías olvidarlo, no es así?...Y lo lograste?  
H: …No, no lo logre.  
M: Entonces que sientes ahora Hitomi?  
H: No se, a pasado tanto tiempo y han pasado tantas cosas que no se que hacer.  
M: Pues debes decidirte porque Van se va y si tu no haces nada para detenerlo el se comprometerá oficialmente con ella. Piensa bien que es lo que sientes?  
Mientras ella solo se quedaba pensativa viendo hacia la ventana de su habitación dejando caer aun mas lagrimas.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando esta historia y que pronto reciba sus comentarios y recomendaciones. También por que no igual espero sus críticas. Este es el primer Fanfic que hago. Por mucho tiempo lo llevo haciendo ya que aun que soy muy fanática de este tipo de lecturas desde hace algunos años nunca me había atrevido a compartirlo si no hasta ahora. Espero que les guste mi primer intento y ojala me escriban reviews para saber si ha valido la pena la espera o si creen que deba mejorar algún aspecto y asi subir lo que tengo escrito ya que no me animo hasta saber que piensan de lo que les he compartido hasta ahora.  
Atte. Nikona 


	8. Chapter 8

**Una semana sin ti**

Era de mañana y todo en Fanelia parecía tranquilo. Ella estaba en su balcón mirando al horizonte esperando que su mente y corazón le aclararan que sentir por el cuando el viento pasaba entre sus cabellos y ella solo se limito a sonreír mientras recordaba…

_Estaban sentados en un puente que cruzaba una de las represas mientras el sol caía en el horizonte._

_V: Que hermoso es el atardecer no lo crees Hitomi?_

_H: Si, porque es lo antecede a la oscuridad de la noche que nos muestra la inmensidad del universo y la infinidad de estrellas… Pero más que nada nos brinda la tranquilidad de haber vivido un día mas…_

_V: En que piensas Hitomi_

_H: En nada en especial. Bueno en realidad recordaba lo que vivido aquí. Aun a pesar de todo con el tiempo sentí de que solo había sido un largo sueño y que todo lo vivido era parte de el. _

_V: Ojala así hubiera sido por todo lo que tuvimos que vivir, pero sabes aun pesar de los malos momentos hubo otros muy hermosos, llenos de luz, esperanza y amor. No lo crees?_

_  
Ambos se quedaron viendo un instante a los ojos cuando de pronto Hitomi dirigió su mirada de nuevo al horizonte.  
_

_H: Claro…Y lo mas importante es haber llegado a conocer a amigos como ustedes y compartir tantas aventuras juntos._

_Entonces el le tomo la mano y le sonrió. Mientras ella agachaba la mirada apenada._

Tocaron la puerta y ella camino a abrirla para encontrar a una sonriente Merle.

M: Lista tenemos que ir a probarnos los vestidos que llevaremos.

H: Solo te esperaba Merle.

M: Pero quita esa cara. Estarás preciosa y veraz que le encantaras al amo Van.

H: Aun no se que sentir por el. Estos días se me han hecho largos y de ser sincera creo que lo extraño.

M: Es normal y sabes por que?

H:…

M: Por que aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo y aun con su compromiso tu lo amas. Espero que pronto te des cuenta y que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo sepas. Pero no te pongas melancólica mejor vamonos.

Ambas iban en un carruaje y Hitomi no dejaba de escuchar en su mente las últimas palabras dichas por Merle. Cuando entonces sin notarlo llegaron al local de Madame Saime.

M: Buenos días! Disculpe estará Madame Saime.

Empleada: Temo decirles que Madame Saime tuvo un problema familiar y no ha estado las ultimas semanas. Me dijo que les hiciera saber a sus clientes que le disculparan ya que no termino todos sus encargos, solo algunas prendas. Si me pudieran seguir al almacén para ver si alguna de las prendas son suyas.

M: Esta bien. Sigámosla Hitomi.

Hitomi aun estaba pensativa así que la siguió en silencio. Merle revisaba cada una de las prendas para ver si alguno de los vestidos habían sido terminados y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo el de ella había sido terminado.

Salieron de aquel lugar sin decir más. Merle trataba de pensar en una solución pues faltaba menos de una semana para la fiesta de aniversario y Hitomi no tenia nada que ponerse. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle a General Gerard si podían marcharse a Paras antes de la fecha propuesta para buscar uno en esa ciudad. Iban caminando aun pensativas cuando Hitomi sintió una mirada y voltio a un callejón donde solo vio desaparecer una sombra. Le pregunto a Merle que si irían a otro lugar a conseguir un vestido a lo que respondió que solo ese lugar era donde hacían vestidos para una ocasión así pero que no se preocupara ya que vería la forma de resolver el problema.

Habían llegado al castillo y Merle le dijo a Hitomi que subiera a su habitación a esperarla ya que tenía que arreglar un asunto.

Merle camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a una puerta que daba a un corredor de escaleras que bajaban a un subterráneo. En este había varios salones grandes y toco la puerta principal que era la más grande.

G: Pase.

M: Hola Gerard! Disculpa que te moleste pero quería preguntarte acerca del viaje.

G: No te preocupes Merle estaba por irme solo he venido a checar que Escaflowne este bien. Tú sabes solo la rutina.

M: Así que el Maestro Van te lo encargo. Es extraño hace años que nadie entraba aquí.

G: Bueno pues no tanto como nadie, porque su Majestad si lo hace muy seguido pero eso es lo de menos. Mejor dime que te inquieta acerca del viaje.

M: Yo se que tenías planeado que nos fuéramos dentro de 3 días pero surgió un inconveniente con Hitomi.

G: Acaso ya no quiere estar aquí?

M: No seas tonto no es así, lo que pasa es que el vestido que encargamos para la ocasión no fue elaborado y no tiene nada. Además debe ser especial. Tú sabes que si no impedimos el compromiso del Maestro Van se condenara el resto de su vida a la infelicidad.

G: Si yo lo se. Pero tu viste como se fue sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Las cosas entre ellos están muy tensas.

M: Debemos ayudarlos. Yo he hablado con Hitomi y parece que ya aclaro sus sentimientos pero después de lo que paso no creo que el Maestro Van le insinué nuevamente sus sentimientos.

G: Acaso estas proponiendo que hagamos que ambos se busquen.

M: No veo otra forma de ayudarlos. Yo se que el amo Van es celoso. Si ese día la ve acompañada por otra persona talvez se anime a decirle algo nuevamente.

G: Tú sabes que con cosas del corazón uno no debe jugar Merle.

M: Si lo se pero lo haré por su felicidad.

G: A veces me sorprendes siempre pensé que tu lo amabas.

M: Si lo amaba pero comprendí que el no es para mi. Desde hace mucho lo se. Aun cuando ella no estuvo no hubo nadie que compitiera con su recuerdo. Y no me gusta que el viva de recuerdos por que se que ella también lo ama pero le cuesta reconocerlo.

G: Merle eres una mujer-gato excepcional.

El la miraba con ternura mientras ella se agachaba apenada.

M: Bueno déjame de echar flores y mejor dime si podríamos irnos antes.

G: Mmmm… pues podría mandarlas el día de mañana cuando llegue el comité del libro y lo lleven con ustedes para entregarlo a su majestad Driden.

M: Esta bien le diré a Hitomi que arregle sus cosas para mañana. Entonces te dejo seguir con lo que estabas. Nos vemos después…

Gerard la vio salir con una sonrisa y en su mente se preguntaba que si ella lo viera con otros ojos tal vez se daría cuenta lo mucho que la ama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En otra parte de Gaia, al norte de Fanelia un grupo de hombres salía de un Templo que allí se encontraba. Dos de ellos eran unos sacerdotes que cuidaban de las cosas que allí se resguardaban y otros era el comité que habían sido mandados por el rey de Fanelia.

S: Espero que cuiden muy bien de el. Díganle a su majestad que su madre dejo una carta anexa a el. Se lo encargo mucho capitán. Además quiero que le lleven este baúl que al parecer debe ser entregado con el libro. Así dejo dicho su madre antes de desaparecer.

C: Como usted diga. Se lo haré saber. Nos retiramos ya que nos esperan en Fanelia.

S: Que la diosa de la luz los proteja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya el sol se ocultaba cuando en otra parte de Gaia había un grupo de hombres que se encontraban en una nave flotante charlaban la manera de llevar acabo su misión…

H1: Debemos tener cautela. De preferencia nadie debe saber quien tomo los libros.

H2: Podremos sacar otro tesoro de ese lugar, debe de haber no cree señor?

H1: Limítense a la misión. Si sale algo mal pagaremos con nuestras vidas o las de nuestras familias.

H3: Pero señor siempre las arriesgamos no cree que será mejor sacar mas provecho de esta situación.

H1: Lo se pero la otra vez solo venimos a investigar y por un descuido casi nos descubren así que no se hable mas del asunto solo iremos por lo encargado. Entraremos y si algo sale mal lo mejor será quemar el lugar para no dejar pruebas.

H2 y H3: Como usted diga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M: Vamos Hitomi. Hay que apurarnos hoy partiremos a Paras y son casi dos días de viaje. No olvides los prendedores que compramos talvez alguno te quede con el vestido que te compres.

H: Merle son muchas cosas no crees?

M: Todo sea por verte bien además nosotras no cargaremos eso. Lo llevaremos en la nave.

H: Ira con nosotros Gerard?

M: No podrá. Es parte de su papel el quedarse aquí a resguardar el castillo.

H: Discúlpame por preguntarte te has puesto triste por mi culpa.

M: Triste yo! El solo es un amigo no mal interpretes Hitomi.

H: Si tu lo dices…

Mientras Merle colocaba algunas cosas rápidamente en un baúl que seria llevado con ellas a Paras.

Ya era de noche cuando terminaron de arreglar su equipaje cuando Merle la dejo sola en la habitación y aun a pesar del cansancio del día tan ajetreado no podía dormir así que abrió las puertas de su balcón para dejar entrar el viento que con suavidad le acariciara el rostro mientras en el firmamento se comenzaba a deslumbrar la luna Fantasma. Al verla se preguntaba si aquel astro sabría si realmente su corazón sentía algo por Van y si aun así era bueno darle otra oportunidad.

De un momento a otro un viento helado recorrió su cuerpo entonces vio como de la nada una pluma caía lentamente delante de ella entonces extendió la mano para tomarla fue entonces que una luz intensa la obligo a cerrar los ojos y de un momento a otro se encontró en la entrada del palacio que tiempo atrás había soñado.

Miro a ambos lados de la entrada y los Ángeles que la adornaban seguían ahí. Así que ella se aventuro a ir hacia donde anteriormente había soñado con la intención de ver más allá de lo que recordaba. Miro alrededor del vestíbulo del palacio cuando la luz de la luna se reflejaba en uno de los muros donde dos Ángeles enlazaban sus manos con un medallón entrelazado alrededor de ellas. Se quedo mirándolo cuando una voz la llamo…

Mujer¿Es hermosa no es así?

Fue entonces que se dio la vuelta hacia donde se dirigía esa voz. Era una joven con túnicas blancas y un listón de plata alrededor de su cintura. La túnica le tapaba la mitad del rostro y solo se podían ver sus labios. Esta le sonrió y le dijo:

M¿Sabes lo que simboliza?

H: No, pero me gustaría saber que es este lugar.

M: Simboliza la unión de todos nuestros sueños. Dice la leyenda que es la gema de los sueños. Por mucho tiempo a estado unido y su existencia es incierta por lo que se ha convertidoen una leyenda y una ilusión de nuestra raza.

Entonces Hitomi se acerco y noto dos lagrimas unidas q juntas convertían una espera con tonos rojos y verdes q estaban girando en el centro.

M: Sabes esta no siempre ha estado en su estado original por culpa de la avaricia de unos cuantos que a pesar de los siglos siguen buscándola para su propio beneficio y no para lo que fue planeado. Los dioses de Atlantis nos la dieron con el fin de obtener protección y felicidad que se nos ha sido negada.

Entonces la mujer camino al muro contrario donde se encontraban dos dragones a lado de dos personas que les acariciaban el rostro mientras estos descansaban a su lado.

M: Pronto será la hora en que el medallón tenga el esplendor de antaño para terminar de cumplir nuestros sueños. Esta a un paso de caer en manos equivocadas… Que el anillo de la luz te guié a encontrar su paradero. Búscala y ten cuidado…por q no todos los humanos son buenos como también no todos los riujins lo fueron…

* * *

¡Hola! Es un corto avance pero es algo. Le agradezco a la unica q me ha dejado reviews sin que lo haya pedido por la molestia q se tomo en hacerlo y quiero decirte que por ti me anime a subir este pequeño y corto avance. Te tomare en cuenta para seguir escribiendo y espero contar con mas apoyo.  
Atte.Nikona : ) 


	9. Chapter 9

EL COMPLOT 

El viaje era pesado ya que eran 3 días de viaje. El solo iba pensativo viendo el horizonte y pensaba en ella. La extrañaba pero lo que mas le dolía era lo ultimo que se dijeron. Cerro sus puños con impotencia mientras uno de los soldados se acercaba:

S: Su majestad llegaremos al anochecer.

V: Ya fue avisada nuestra llegada?

S: Si su majestad se nos espera en el castillo de Vermouth.

V: Esta bien retírese.

Voltio su mirada al firmamento en el se veían las primeras estrellas además de un astro que solo le dio nostalgia. Solo pensaba que si tan solo el tiempo y las circunstancias fueran diferentes ellos estarían juntos ahora y por siempre.

Era de mañana y el había mandado un mensaje para avisar a Fanelia que estaba llegando a su destino sin dificultades y mando preguntar si no había cambios o inconvenientes para el viaje de Asturias. Mientras se arreglaba su mente estaba ocupada mientras pensaba en ella y en las cosas que le dijo Merle al irse. El realmente no quería hacer infeliz a nadie pero sabía que no podría estar solo para siempre y que por su pueblo debería formar un hogar. Recordó momentos que había vivido a lado de sus padres y el gran amor que siempre se había prodigado enfrentando cualquier comentario y circunstancias.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre antes de dejarlo solo.

Varie: Van tienes que ser fuerte cuando seas el Rey de esta nación tendrás que aprender a ser feliz y defender tus sentimientos de cualquiera que quiera imponerte o obstaculizar tu felicidad. La felicidad solo puede ser alcanzada con la persona que amas, no trates de ocultar lo que sientes mientras tu seas feliz el reino será feliz junto a ti. Nunca lo olvides Van. Recuerda que el amor tiene el poder de crear y cumplir los sueños más allá de lo que tú puedas imaginar.

Entonces se sentó en el barandal de su balcón y solo pudo decir que si su madre había sido tan sabia para saber lo que el viviría. Se quedo pensativo y solo pensaba que debía hacer lo mejor para el y para su país.

En otra recamara una joven con la mirada perdida pensaba en lo que le había dicho a su padre.

_Princesa Cristal: Padre yo lo amo pero no puedo permitir que lo fuerces a estar conmigo._

_Menéalo: Yo no lo forcé además el no dijo nada que me contradijera cuando lo hice público con la realeza del país._

_P.C: Talvez tengas razón pero cuando se despidió su mirada era de tristeza si realmente hubiera estado feliz otra hubiera sido su reacción._

_M: Pues a mi no me importa que tu lo veas feliz o no, tu te casas con el por que te lo mando y por el bien de nuestro reino._

_P.C: No te importa hacerme infeliz!_

_M: Tú eres una princesa y aunque no te guste tienes que servir a tu pueblo. Tu vida se la debes a la gente de este reino por lo que no tienes alternativa._

_P.C: Eso no es verdad. A quien quieres engañar eres un títere del que de verdad gobierna nuestras vidas.  
M: Así ha sido por siglos y así hemos sobrevivido así que no te quejes y cumple._

Se sentía impotente lo amaba pero no quería tenerlo a su lado si amor. Entonces entro su dama de compañía y le dijo:

D: Todavía pensando en si el? Ya no te preocupes de seguro fue una mala apreciación tuya y si fuera verdad date la oportunidad de luchar porque el te ame de verdad.

P.C: Tu no sabes nada de el. Yo hace muchos años se que estuvo enamorado de la joven que tenia dones especiales y que es de la luna fantasma. Todos en gaea lo saben.

D: Pero el nunca te la nombro.

P.C: Nunca lo hizo pero bastaba verlo por las noches al verlo mirar con añoranza la luna fantasma.  
D: Si fuera verdad ella estaría con el. Además que yo sepa no se ha vuelto a saber de ella desde que termino la guerra y de eso hace muchos años.

P.C: Tal vez tengas razón. Por algo el acepto nuestra relación y si el no me ama seguro podré ganar su corazón con el tiempo, además nos llevamos bien.

D: Ya vez. Es solo que debes ser optimista. Así que apurémonos. Te arreglare lo mejor que pueda seguramente el vendrá a buscarte hoy.

P.C: Si es lo más seguro pasado mañana saldremos hacia Asturias para la gran fiesta. De seguro vendrá a hablar conmigo de detalles para hacer público nuestro compromiso.

D: Seguramente todas las jóvenes de Gaea te tendrán envidia, vaya que tener a un rey como el por esposo es algo envidiable.

P.C: Yo solo quiero que el tiempo vuele y por fin sea su esposa.

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron y siguieron escogiendo el vestido que se iba a poner.

En otro lugar del castillo Van había pedido una reunión con el consejo y presencia del Rey. Todos estaban reunidos en una habitación amplia. Todos tomaron sus lugares cuando Van entro y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía como visitante distinguido del reino.

M: Bienvenido a nuestro reino su majestad Van.

V: Muchas gracias por su recibimiento espero que lo que hablemos en estos momentos no se tome a mal.

M: Supongo que es con relación con mi hija no es así. Nosotros estamos orgullosos de que haya aceptado a nuestra princesa.

V: De hecho quiero aclarar esa situación con todos ustedes por respeto a su reino y a los que están presentes ya que en su mayoría son lo que estuvieron en esa ocasión cuando usted hizo pública una relación que usted quería que tuviera con su hija.

M: Se que me tome libertades pero creo que mi hija no es del todo indiferente para usted si no hubiera refutado lo que yo dije esa ocasión.

V: Lo hice por que lo creí mejor para mi reino pero lo he estado pensando y aunque a su hija solo nos une un gran cariño no es amor. Se que para muchos de ustedes eso no es de mucha importancia en nuestra posición pero para mi si lo es.

Consejero1: Lo entendemos su majestad pero de acuerdo a nuestras leyes una princesa que se relaciona con un hombre dentro de la realeza solo puede mantener un noviazgo 6 meses como limite y al cumplir este tiempo hacer publico su casamiento. Usted escasamente tiene 3 días para hacerlo así que le rogamos que lo haga.  
Con2: Si no es así será tomado como una ofensa para nuestro reino y no podrá hacer ningún pacto o tratado con nuestro reino el resto de su reinado.

V: Veo que a ustedes lo único que les importa es forzar la situación. Nunca se me explico ni se me aclaro esto su majestad Menéalo. No pienso alegar sobre esto y lo único que les digo es que mi felicidad y la de mi pueblo no se vera menguada por una imposición. Hablare con la princesa Cristal y le haré saber mis sentimientos. Siento mucho que si las cosas no llegan al término que plantean perdamos nuestras relaciones. Como ultimo solo me resta agradecerles la estadía y les aviso que hoy por la tarde me retiro. Con su permiso.

Cuando Van salio el consejo se puso nervioso. Entre ellos comentaban lo sucedido cuando alguien abrió una puerta secreta detrás del trono y entonces empezó hablar Menéalo.

M: Buenas tardes nuestro señor, como vio hicimos lo posible por evitar la ruptura del compromiso.

A: Lo único que veo es que han cortado la comunión con el Rey de Fanelia cosa que nos convenía.

Cons1: Discúlpenos lo hicimos con buenas razones.

A: Hay algo que tienen que entender a un Rey no se le obliga se le persuade.  
Cons2: Perdónenos pero entonces usted que quiere que se haga señor.

A: Menéalo tendrás que hablar con tu hija y tendrá que solucionar esta situación si no tú perecerás. Hazle saber que conmigo no hay juegos.

M: Como usted mande Señor Ángelo.

Entonces el Hombre se retiro por la misma puerta que entro. Entonces Menéalo junto con el consejo llegaron al acuerdo de que tenían que hacer lo posible por que Cristal comprometiera a Van antes del baile ya que era el día en que el lo tenia que hacer publico.

Van caminaba furioso por los pasillos del castillos cuando llego a un jardín donde sabia que seguramente ahí la encontraría. La joven estaba sentada en entre unos rosales mientras arreglaba un ramo de rosas blancas cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

V: Buenas tardes princesa Cristal.

P.C: Buenas tardes Van (Se sonrojo)

V: Tengo que hablar contigo. Me imagino que sabes por que.

P.C: supongo que es por lo del compromiso.

V: Primero que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por que no tuve el valor para evitarte esta situación.

P.C: De que hablas Van si tu no me haz hecho nada.

V: Déjame explicarte. Tu sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para mi reino y por eso deje que tu padre me comprometiera contigo. Tu eres una joven especial y me caes muy bien y te aprecio pero no lo suficiente para que nos casemos.

P.C: Eso lo se, lo noto en tu mirada. Pero muchos se han casado así y se terminan amándose por lo que podremos hacerlo también si nos lo proponemos. (Tomo la mano de Van)

V: Pero esto es diferente por que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.  
P.C: Pero ella se fue y no puedes vivir del recuerdo y yo estoy aquí Van.

V: (Retirando su mano) Auque ella no estuviera yo la amo y no podré amar a nadie más. Así que por el bien de los dos te suplico que solo seas mi amiga.

Cristal se quedo quieta y no sabia como reaccionar mientras Van le explicaba que era lo mejor mientras ella tenia su vista perdida. Entonces Van termino de hablarle y le brindo su mano preguntándole que si seguían siendo amigos a pesar de no poder tratarse como antes por las disposiciones de su reino a lo que ella solo afirmo con su cabeza y el se retiro.

Ella no podía créelo mientras se dirigía a su recamara en silencio. Al entrar su padre le esperaba.

P.C: Padre!

M: Veo que ya hablo contigo.

P.C: Ya me lo esperaba aunque también tenía ilusiones.

M: Tendrás que convencerlo

P.C: Que dices…

M: Si no quieres que me maten.

P.C: Pero padre tu debes ser fuerte eres el rey a pesar de todo. Además yo lo amo y no lo obligare!

Entonces entro un soldado con un sobre a la habitación para Menéalo. Al leerlo se sorprendió un poco pero solo atino a sacar un objeto que contenía aparte de la nota. Bueno hija haré lo posible. Pero sabes que no quiero hacerte daño y menos hacerte pasar por malos ratos. Por eso toma este presente mi preciosa niña.

P.C: que es esto?

M: Es solo algo que te quería dar antes de que te fuera a Paras.

P.C: Es hermoso. Mañana me lo pondré.

M: Una cosa más solo te pido que vayas a Asturias representándome. Iras con tu dama de compañía. Prepara tus cosas mañana mismo te marchas.

Ella asintió no muy conforme mientras su padre salía de la habitación.

Mando llamar a la dama de compañía al estudio. Entonces ella entro al despacho.

D.C: Me mando llamar señor?

M: Así es Diana. Necesito que me ayudes con mi hija.

D: Lo que usted me pida lo haré.

M: Necesito que la ayudes en lo que fuera necesario y me mantengas informado de los movimientos en el Castillo de Paras. Te daré indicaciones mientras te encuentres a su lado. Siempre que te pida algo apóyala en lo necesario, sin importar q sea.

D: Yo haré lo que me pida.  
M: Acompañaras a mi hija y la ayudaras en su misión. Así que retírate y prepárate que mañana sales con ella.

Estaba terminando de ultimar los detalles de su equipaje cuando tomo el presente que su padre le había dado. Lo miro con alegría al ver lo bien que lo lucia. Se sentó en la cama mientras veía los reflejos que tenia a la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Empezó a tener sueño y se recostó en su cama.

Mientras en otra habitación una persona admiraba la escena reflejada en un espejo y entre las sombras se notaba la ligera sonrisa q se formaba en sus labios.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! A los q me siguen y han tenido una infinita paciencia por mi tardanza les agradezco sus opiniones. La verdad que e tenido problemas q no me han ayudado mucho en mi inspiracion o a corregir lo que llevo pues tengo otros 3 capitulos escritos pero los e estado modificando con el fin de que les agrade. Espero q les agrade el misterio en mi fic, que es lo q trato de buscar. Cuidense mucho y espero mas reviews con alagos, criticas o comentarios. (Solo no sean muy severos es mi 1er fic)  
Atte. Nikona 


	10. Chapter 10

**ENTRE DUDAS**

Hitomi y Merle platicaban en el área de carga de la nave en la que viajaban ya que pronto llegarían a Palas capital de Asturias.  
M: Estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada.  
H: Vamos Merle no te quejes ayer entrenamos todo el tiempo y se fue volando no lo crees!  
M: Tienes razón. Oye por cierto no te da curiosidad saber que tiene aquel baúl que trajeron?  
H: La verdad no. Siento que es algo que es muy importante como para tratar de estar curioseando Merle.  
M: Pues yo estando aquí no puedo evitar pensar por que le interesa tanto a Driden  
H: Yo prefiero no pensar.  
M: Por cierto Hitomi ya no haz tenido mas sueños?  
H: (Dudo un momento y respondió) No pero de todas formas le preguntare a Driden si tienen alguna relación con los riugins. Pienso que estoy tan acostumbrada a que estar aquí es relacionado con ellos que mis miedos me hacen soñar cosas.  
M: Pues como sea tendremos que ver eso además tienes que contarle a Van.  
H: No creo que sea buena idea como yo lo veo solo lo preocupare.

Un soldado se acerca para avisarles que la nave estaba por descender y que los esperaban en la pista el Señor Alen y su hermana.

En otra parte de Gaea Van veía el firmamento tranquilo de haber hecho lo mejor y de que se sentía libre para sentir lo que fuera por Hitomi. Mientras en Chezario llegaban los hombres que fueron enviados al templo con la noticia de que el libro había sido sacado un día antes con rumbo a Asturias. Menéalo al saberlo se reunió con Ángelo.

M: Como quieres que procedamos?  
A: Manda un mensaje a la dama de compañía de tu hija e infórmale que junto con ella investiguen el paradero del libro en el castillo. Cuando lo sepan házmelo saber.  
M: Como usted diga.  
Mientras Ángelo pensaba que tal vez mas pronto de lo que pensaba iba a ser tiempo de ser una simple sombra y que al fin se reuniría con ella para lograr sus sueños. Vio hacia el horizonte y sonrió al ver que las dos lunas estaba a punto formar un eclipse.

Hitomi y Merle bajaban de la nave cuando Allen se acercaba a saludarlas junto a su hermana.  
A: Bienvenidas a la Capital de Asturias!  
M y H: Gracias Allen.  
A: Te presento a mi hermana Hitomi, ella es Selena.  
H. Mucho gusto Selena (ambas se tomaron las manos)  
S: El gusto es mió. Mi hermano no termina de hablar de ti siempre que ve la luna fantasma.  
H: Espero que solo te haya contado cosas buenas (y le guiño el ojo)  
Alo que todos rieron.  
S: Hola Merle!  
M: Hola Selena!  
A: Vamos las esperan en el castillo. Milerna no pudo venir ya que esta preparando el baile de mañana.  
S: Será maravilloso, ya tienen su vestido?  
M: A decir verdad por eso llegamos un poco antes ya que Hitomi se quedo sin el suyo por un imprevisto con la modista.  
A: Bueno no se preocupen aquí hay muchos lugares donde puedan encontrar uno muy especial además Hitomi no necesita un gran vestido ella de por si es hermosa.  
H: Gracias Allen. (Sonrojo)  
M: (a Selena) Parece que tu hermano no se cansa de alagar verdad!  
S: Tu sabes que ella es la excepción sabes a lo que me refiero no?  
Alo que Merle solo sonrió mientras veía a Hitomi platicar con Alen sin enterarse del comentario.

Todos iban ya en una carreta cuando llegaron al palacio. En la entrada le recibía Milerna junto a su pequeña niña.

R. M: Bienvenidos sean a nuestro palacio. Hola Hitomi! nunca pensé volvernos a ver.  
H: Ni yo tampoco. Me da mucho gusto verte tan feliz.  
R. M: Te presento a Esmeralda, mi hija.  
H: Es preciosa se parece a ti pero tiene el color de cabello de su padre  
Mientras le saludaba y la niña le prestaba su mano.  
R. M: Vamos pasen. La mucama las guiara a sus habitaciones. Me retiro las veré en la cena ya que como ven hay muchas cosas que tengo que detallar.  
Entonces los cuatro se despidieron mientras Merle y Hitomi iba a sus habitaciones a descansar de su viaje. Al entrar a su habitación Hitomi se quedo asombrada en ella había una cama con dosel y un pequeño tocador pero lo que le llamo la atención es ver además de la puerta del baño una puerta que parecía comunicar a la otra habitación. Pero no le tomo importancia. Vio que habían traído su ropa y la habían colocado en el pequeño armario. Estaba tan cansada que entro al baño a abrir la llave de la tina que tenia para su uso. Al terminar se vistió y se quedo dormida.

_Estaba en medio de un bosque en una colina y vio el sol ocultarse para dar paso a dos lunas que se juntaban. Miro alrededor y vio una ciudad en lo bajo de la colina entonces recordó que esa vista hacia mucho no la tenia. Desde que había salvado a Van en aquel árbol que cuando volteo se encontraba a su espalda. Se sorprendió, pero mas fue su sorpresa al verse a si misma con un vestido blanco con un listón blanco en su cintura y un hombre de edad se acercaba a ella.  
H: Veo que te gusta meditar sola. Pero debes estar conciente que cuando sea el eclipse será el comienzo de una etapa nueva para ti.  
Hitomi se sentía extraña no sabia que decir todo indicaba que se lo decía a ella.  
__H: no te extrañe que te lo diga en tu interior sabes que es verdad. Por siglos la leyenda hablo de tu nacimiento. ¿Acaso no te haz preguntado el porque de tus visiones?  
Yo soy el sabio de Atlantis y como tal se que todo tiene una razón de ser. Es por eso que debo recordarte que el pueblo de Atlantis te necesita. Después de siglos de espera al fin se completara el eslabón que falta, para hacer un mundo prospero sin maldad e injusticia donde viviremos en paz.  
Hitomi: Pero usted se equivoca yo no tengo que ver con Riujins, a menos que se refiera a su majestad Van.  
S: Sabrás que no miento solo cuídate por que a partir del momento en que los dos astros se unan el tiempo empezara a correr. Apóyate de los verdaderos amigos y sobre todo de lo que te diga tu corazón. Porque no todos los humanos son buenos así como no todos los riujin son buenos. Algunos desean poder para si mismos.  
H: A quien se refiere?  
S: Solo cuídate pronto el pasado y el presente se reunirán. Entonces entenderás lo que te digo. Solo puedo decirte que luches por lo que te dicte el corazón el te sabrá guiar como antes.  
__Corrió hacia el para alcanzarlo tenia que preguntarle pero todo se obscureció y oyó una voz que cantaba la misma canción que escucho al regresar a Gaia. Sin darse cuenta una voz se oía aparte de esa canción y era una voz conocida. Trato de poner mas atención solo alcanzo a entender un par de palabras. _

Entonces despertó y vio su balcón con la ventana abierta. El viento moviendo continuamente las cortinas. Con miedo se paro y vio el firmamento con temor vio lo que decían sus sueños en el horizonte. Entendió que no eran coincidencias lo que le había dicho el anciano así que era momento de preguntar.

En una ventana especial de su nave un joven meditaba acerca de lo que tendría que hacer. Sabia q tenia poco tiempo para pensarlo pues llegarían en la madrugada a Paras y tendría q luchar por ella. Tendría que explicarle su nueva situación y tenía esperanzas ella le escuchara.

Hitomi estaba muy nerviosa y no hallaba que hacer. Si hacer caso a sus sueños y visiones ó solo tratar de olvidarlas. Decidió q si no investigaba no lograría sacarse las dudas y los temores tendría q preguntarle a alguien y solo conocía a 2 personas que le podían ayudar. Una de ellas estaba en ese palacio entonces salio de su habitación y al caminar por los pasillos encontró a un soldado el cual la guió hasta donde era el estudio de Driden.  
Un hombre leía detenidamente y con mucho interés el libro que le habían llevado junto al baúl. Cuando se detuvo en unas líneas que le llamaron su interés mas de lo usual. Pues no las podía entender ya q estaba en un idioma difícil de entender y solo algunas palabras lograba identificar.  
Tan entusiasmado estaba con su lectura que no notaba que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Al terminar vio a un soldado enfrente de su escritorio.  
S: Disculpe por entrar así su majestad pero llevaba tiempo tocando. Una joven de Fanelia desea hablar con usted su majestad.  
D: No te preocupes estaba distraído hazla pasar por favor!  
Entonces Hitomi entro al estudio que estaba repleto de grandes libreros y en el fondo había una luz en un escritorio al cual se acerco.  
D: Bienvenida a Gaea Hitomi! No pensé que regresarías.  
H¡Hola Driden! Yo tampoco.  
D: Haz crecido y se te ve diferente.  
H: A pasado un poco el tiempo pero me alegro de ver que tú y Milerna realmente están siendo felices.  
D: Si todo se arreglo pero dime que te inquieta por que si vienes a buscarme es por que tienes alguna duda no es así?  
H¿Quería saber acerca del eclipse que esta por suceder?  
D: Pues depende de que punto de vista quieras verlo pero según mis estudios se que a ciertos seres los afecta mas que otros por ejemplo algunos hombres lobo son mas agresivos o algunas aves dejan de trinar los días antes del suceso. Pero sabes recientemente por los estudios que he realizado acerca del pueblo de Van se que en atribuían ciertas cualidades mágicas o especiales a este tipo de sucesos. Por ejemplo según los escritos de este libro creo entender que apartir de un suceso como este pudieron realizar algunos deseos posiblemente uno de ellos sea la creación de Gaia aunque no estoy seguro ya que hay un fragmento de este libro q no logro leer con exactitud.  
Sabes siempre pensé que solo se habían reunido los riujin en conjunto y desearon hacer gaea. Pero según este libro de historias en su último relato cuenta de algunas llaves que eran muy importantes para que fuera posible darle forma a los deseos de los riujines.  
H: Es asombroso no?  
D: Que tienes Hitomi te veo nerviosa hay algo que debiera saber? Acaso haz tenido nuevas visiones?  
H: No te preocupes son solo sueños extraños y apenas hoy tuve uno que me intranquilizo.  
D: Cuéntamelo.  
H: Solo que un hombre me dijo que tuviera cuidado cuando los dos astros se unan.  
D: Talvez te sugestionaste por que viste las dos lunas que pronto se unirán pero es un hecho que cada 600 años se da. Dudo mucho que precisamente ahora sea un presagio de una desgracia. Menos ahora que celebramos la paz mantenida en Gaea. Pero aun así no temas estas en un reino donde impera la seguridad. Después de lo sucedido con Saibach no hay quien nos supere en seguridad. Bueno al menos eso creo yo, ya que he tomado demasiadas precauciones.  
H: Discúlpame pero talvez fue mi miedo a regresar solo para ver eventos desafortunados.  
D: No hay por que disculparse además recuerda que si así fuera serian visiones no sueños.  
H: Bueno me retiro. Te dejo con tu investigación.  
D: Nos vemos en la cena.  
Hitomi salio mas pensativa aun. Llego a la conclusión que si algo ocurriera después del eclipse ella misma investigaría acerca de los riujins y la relación de sus sueños con su existencia. Así que toda la cena se limitaba a sonreír y a contestar cortésmente todo lo que se le decía. Merle la veía intranquila. Ambas iban rumbo a su recamara cuando Merle le dijo:  
M: Que te inquieta Hitomi?  
H: Nada no te preocupes solo es que quisiera hablar con Van es solo eso.  
M: Así que por fin te das cuenta que lo extrañas eso me alegra.  
H: Bueno de cierta forma pero tengo curiosidad por preguntarle algo de los riujins.  
M: Otra vez a soñado tonterías no es así?  
H: Solo son experiencias del pasado de ese pueblo, eso creo.  
M: Pues no te preocupes talvez mas pronto de lo que piensas llegara Van. Para serte sincera creo que llegara de madrugada.  
H¡Que bueno! Mañana por la mañana le podré preguntar.  
M: Tendrá que ser muy de mañana o en la fiesta ya que después del desayuno quede con Selena de ir a conseguir tu vestido recuerda que solo tenemos la mañana para hacerlo ya que después solo nos dedicaremos a arreglarnos.  
H: Lo había olvidado.  
M: Espero no te moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de decidir la hora.  
H: No para nada. Es algo que es necesario.  
M: Por cierto creo que la habitación de Van esta alado de la tuya. Así que no te asuste oír ruidos en la madrugada.  
H: Gracias Merle que duermas bien. Nos vemos para ir al desayuno.  
M: Esta bien Hitomi y trata de dormir bien mañana será un día inolvidable.

Ambas se sonrieron y Hitomi entro a su habitación. Habían pasado 5 horas desde que ella se recostara pero una y otra vez se preguntaba que si en realidad ella tenia que ver en algo en la historia de los riujin. De una especie prácticamente extinta. Mentalmente negaba que algo pasara con respecto a ellos pero por otro lado no se quitaba una idea de su cabeza. Que sus visiones generalmente le avisaban del peligro.

Fue entonces que escucho unos pasos que atravesaban el pasillo donde estaba su recamara. Se amarro su bata y se asomo es cuando pudo ver retirarse a un soldado de la recamara contigua y entendió que el había llegado. Salio despacio para no hacer ruido cuando toco su puerta. El la abrió sin ningún pudor ya que no traía la camisa y creía que era el soldado que le acompañara anteriormente había regresado a decirle algo. Fue entonces que se quedo sin habla cuando la vio parada en el pasillo con su bata blanca y su cabello suelto. Al darse cuenta de su falta de expresión Hitomi apenada le dijo…  
H: Disculpa que te moleste pero necesito hablar contigo.  
V: No te preocupes pasa.  
H: Primero quiero disculparme por mi orgullo de esa ocasión y por no pensar en mí antes de juzgarte.  
V: No hay problema Hitomi. (Entonces la tomo de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.) Estas preocupada lo puedo ver, si no me hubieras buscado hasta mañana.  
H: Sabes quisiera saber de la existencia de los riujin?  
V: A que viene eso Hitomi, haz tenido alguna visión que te inquiete?  
H: Es una simple duda. Es por un sueño que tuve nada más.  
V: Pues que te puedo decir yo era muy niño cuando mi madre me contaba historias de los riujins. Prácticamente no se nada de ellos. Se mas desde pudimos visitar la ciudad de Atlantis pero detalladamente su historia no tengo nada que contarte.  
H: Oye Van eres el único riujin existente?  
V: No lo se. Pero lo que si se es que te vez hermosa.  
Hitomi se ruborizo y entonces reacciono.  
H: Tú no puedes decirme eso, estas comprometido.  
V: Apartir de ayer soy una persona libre de amarte. He terminado cualquier compromiso q me impida hacerlo, a menos que tu tengas objeción de ser la persona a la q le dedique mis sentimientos.  
Ella se sorprendió y el la abrazo. Van sintió como ella le devolvía el abrazo. Ambos se miraron y fue Van el que acerco sus labios hacia el tomando su rostro con una mano para atraerlo. Ella no se opuso y ambos se besaron. Ella sentía un calor dentro de su cuerpo y de momento se vio en aquel lugar de sus sueños rodeando a Van besándolo pero ambos con ropas diferentes. Cuando parpadeo todo seguía igual y el se alejaba para mirarla.  
V: Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero hacia años que deseaba hacerlo.  
H: No te preocupes yo también lo deseaba. Ya me tengo que ir. Cuando voltio a ver el resto de la habitación se dio cuenta que la puerta de mas en su recamara comunicaba a la de Van por lo que sin decir nada se dirigió a abrirla y se dio cuenta que solo de ese lado podía ser abierta.  
V: A donde vas Hitomi.  
H: Mira… (Giro la perilla de la puerta) Esta llega a mí recamara pero con que fin?  
V: Esta habitación seguramente fue planeada para un matrimonio. Ocasionalmente en las recamaras de visitas para parejas son hechas con el fin de que los cónyuges duerman separados o comunicados con alguno de sus hijos si están en la recamara contigua.  
H: Pero si tu y yo no estamos casados!  
V: No te preocupes no entrare sin tú permiso.  
Alo que Hitomi se ruborizo por el comentario.  
H: Bueno ya me voy tienes que descansar. Hasta mañana Van.  
Van camino hacia ella y tomo su mano para detenerla.  
V: Mañana te veré en el desayuno. Mañana hablaremos, te parece.  
H: Esta bien. Hasta mañana.

Al cerrar la puerta Hitomi se detuvo en su cama y rozo sus labios con sus manos. Le parecía increíble ese beso como si por siglos sus labios esperaran volverse unir. Era acaso que ambos se añoraban como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo o el era parte de esos sueños extraños también. Se recostó y sin notarlo se quedo dormida. Mientras una sombra a través de su ventana apretaba sus manos con fuerza y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Les agradezco sus comentarios a cada uno y les aseguro q aunque me tarde un poco no dejare inconclusa esta historia. Espero q les este gustando y agradeciera mas comentarios porq me ayudan a ponerle mas empeño. Estoy desidida a tratar de no tardar tanto mis actualizaciones asi q espero sus buenas vibras.  
Atte. Nikona 


End file.
